Seqüestro
by Patricia04
Summary: Rin é uma estudante de 15 anos. Porém ela é seqüestrada, e acaba se apaixonando por Sesshoumaru, seu seqüestrador! Mas e se no fundo ele também se apaixona por ela? O que poderia acontecer? Além de terem que lidar com uma ex e um cara apaixonado por Rin..
1. Capítulo 1

**Seqüestro**

**Capítulo 1**

- Olá garotas! - cumprimentou uma garota baixa, olhos castanhos, cabelos pretos e compridos, amarrados em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Estava no portão de sua escola, e era estudante do primeiro ano. Iria fazer quinze anos em breve. Era muito bonita.

- Olá Rin-chan! - cumprimentaram duas garotas em uníssono. Uma era alta, cabelos pretos e compridos, e com olhos castanhos. A outra também era alta, com cabelos castanhos e compridos, olhos castanhos e também muito bonita.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Rin, sorridente.

- Eu estou bem. - respondeu Kagome, sorrindo também.

- Igualmente. - respondeu Sango, que estava um pouco corada.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Rin, estranhando. - Você está um pouco corada...

- Hã..? - perguntou Sango, ficando mais vermelha ainda. - Ah, é só um pervertido que passa a mão em lugares impróprios. Mas mudando de assunto, vamos entrar na sala?

- Ok. - responderam Kagome e Rin.

As três começaram a andar, em direção a sala de aula, e enquanto isso conversavam. Quando chegaram, entraram na sala, e cada uma sentou em sua carteira. Sango sentava atrás de Rin, e Kagome do lado de Rin. Elas começaram a conversar novamente, sobre vários assuntos.

- O baile está se aproximando! - disse Kagome, animada. - Quem vão ser os pares de vocês?

- Ai... Ninguém me convidou até agora. - disse Rin, rindo.

- Eu também não! - respondeu Sango, sorrindo. - E você?

- Hm... Ninguém tamb... - dizia Kagome, quando uma voz a interrompeu.

- Higurashi! - gritou Houjo, ao entrar na sala das garotas. - Ah, aí está você.

- Hum? - perguntou Kagome, corando.

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? - perguntou Houjo, sorrindo. - Vai ser divertido.

- A-ah... - Kagome não sabia o que dizer. - Tudo bem.

- Ok! - disse Houjo. - Eu passo na sua casa para te pegar!

- T-tá. - respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

Quando Houjo saiu da sala, Kagome deu um gritinho de felicidade. Pelo menos agora já tinha com quem ir ao baile! Não seria uma estranha sem par.

- Está fazendo sucesso, hein Kagome! - comentou Rin, rindo.

- A-ah, imagina! - respondeu Kagome, corando.

O sinal tocou. Logo a professora de matemática entrou na sala, e começou a tediosa aula, que parecia durar horas...

O sinal para o intervalo tocou. Rin se levantou e se espreguiçou. As três saíram da sala, e foram caminhando em direção ao refeitório. Pegaram suas bandejas e seus lanches, e sentaram em uma mesa vazia, somente as três. Rin era vegetariana, e havia pego apenas uma salada e um suco de laranja.

- A Sango está tão pensativa hoje... - disse Kagome, olhando a amiga.

- É verdade... - concordou Rin, passando a olhar também.

- Hã? O quê? Eu? - perguntou Sango, corando. - Não é nada demais...! Eu só queria que ele me convidasse para o baile, e...

- Quem? - perguntaram Kagome e Rin juntas.

- Hã...! Ninguém! - respondeu Sango, vermelha. - Eu quis dizer que queria ser convidada para o baile, e...

- Pois você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo, minha garota? - perguntou Miroku. Um garoto do segundo ano, com cabelos pretos e curtos, e olhos azuis.

- A-ah... A-ah... - dizia Sango, mais vermelha do que nunca.

Nesse momento, uma garota muito bonita, alta, cabelos amarrados em um coque e com olhos vermelhos passou por ali, segurando sua bandeja.

- Não aceite. - disse Kagura, a garota. - Ele me perguntou a mesma coisa e depois passou a mão.

- Como você tem coragem? - perguntou Sango, dando um tapa na cara do garoto. - Seu pervertido! Fez a mesma coisa de manhã, e ainda por cima faz uma pergunta dessas!

- Uau... - disse Rin, surpresa.

- Vamos, Miroku! - disse um garoto ao seu lado. InuYasha. - Não quero perder o meu tempo.

- Mas InuYasha, não tem mais mesas vazias! - disse Miroku, acariciando o local tapeado.

- Se quiserem podem ficar aqui! - disse Kagome, sorrindo. - "Ai, ai... A Sango está caidinha por esse Miroku!". O Meu nome é Kagome, essa é a Sango e essa é a Rin.

- Ah, obrigado. - disse Miroku, sentando ao lado de Sango.

Já InuYasha sentou ao lado de Kagome. Todos começaram a comer os seus lanches, e ninguém dizia nada. Não dava para Rin falar assunto de menina diante de meninos, e os meninos não podiam falar coisas impróprias porque elas foram boas e deixaram eles sentarem lá. O silêncio era desconfortável para todos. Naquele momento, um garoto alto, bonito, com cabelos pretos e compridos e olhos azuis se aproximou da mesa, junto com uma garota também bonita, parecida com Kagome. Eram Kouga e Kikyou.

- O que está fazendo aí, cara de cachorro? - perguntou Kouga, rindo. - Comendo com meninas?

- Algum problema! - perguntou InuYasha se levantando para brigar.

- Se bem que elas não são nada feias... - disse Kouga, olhando melhor, enquanto todas coravam.

- Kouga. - chamou Kikyou, seriamente. - _Eu_ sou sua namorada.

- Sim, eu te amo minha Kikyou. - disse Kouga, beijando os lábios dela.

- Como pode um lobo fedido namorar uma garota tão bonit... - dizia InuYasha, quando percebeu o que estava dizendo.

- "O InuYasha...". - pensou Kagome. - "Gosta da Kikyou...".

- "Ai, ai!". - pensou Rin. - "A Kagome ficou triste!".

- "Ai, como esse InuYasha é um tolo!". - pensou Sango, irritada.

- "Ih... Vai dar briga...". - pensou Miroku, dando um suspiro.

- "O que ele quis dizer com isso?". - pensou Kikyou, levemente corada.

- O que disse, idiota! - perguntou Kouga, nervoso.

- Nada. - respondeu InuYasha, sentando em seu lugar.

- Com licença. - disse Kagome, pegando sua bandeja e se levantando. - Não quero ficar no meio de _brigas amorosas._

- Hum... Eu vou fazer companhia para ela. - disse Rin, se levantando também.

- Eu também. - disse Sango se levantando, mas sentiu uma passada de mão... - Pervertido!

Um barulho de tapa foi se ouvido. E as três saíram do refeitório, cada uma com sua bandeja. Sentaram em um corredor, e ficaram tomando seus lanches, quietas demais.

- "Mas que clima pesado...". - pensou Rin, dando um suspiro. - "Acho que a Kagome se apaixonou pelo InuYasha".

O sinal tocou. Rin guardou seu material, e saiu da sala junto com suas amigas. Kagome resolveu ir ao banheiro, mas Rin e Sango continuaram seu caminho, pois tinham compromissos. Quando Kagome saiu do banheiro, esbarrou com InuYasha, e ela caiu no chão.

- Ai! - disse Kagome, se levantando. - InuYasha...

- Kagome... - disse InuYasha.

- Hum... - dizia Kagome. - Você gosta da Kikyou, né?

- Hã? - perguntou InuYasha, corando. - Eu... Eu...

- Então por que você não confessa que gosta dela? - perguntou Kagome, sorrindo forçadamente.

- Ah, isso não te interessa! - respondeu InuYasha, grosseiramente.

- Ai, como você é grosso! - disse Kagome, nervosa. - Eu só estava tentando te ajudar!

- Feh! Não preciso de sua ajuda! - respondeu InuYasha.

Kagome saiu de lá, ignorando InuYasha. Que sujeito mais implicante! Ela só queria ajudar, mas se ele não precisava de sua ajuda... Só sabia que esse cara era muito chato.

- Ai... A Kagome está apaixonada pelo InuYasha mas não sabe... A Sango pelo Miroku mas também não sabe... - disse Rin para si mesma, deitada em sua cama. - Será que só eu não tenho sorte no amor?

Deu um suspiro, cansada. Se levantou e foi até a janela. O vento veio contra o seu rosto, afastando seus cabelos. Não era hora de se preocupar com aquilo. Resolveu estudar um pouco, pois teria uma prova de física no dia seguinte.

- Ai, viu... Aquele Miroku é tão... - disse Sango para si mesma, enquanto fazia sua tarefa de biologia. - Pervertido! Mas por que ele tinha que me tratar daquele jeito? Eu fiquei toda vermelha...!

- O InuYasha é um grosso! - disse Kagome, enquanto brincava com o seu gato, Buyo. - Eu só querendo ajudar, e ele me trata mal! Que idiota... Ainda gosta da Kikyou... Mas meu coração bateu mais forte quando o vi pela primeira vez! Que coisa estranha...

De noite, Rin havia tomado um banho quente. Saiu do banheiro enrolada apenas em uma toalha, e com uma na cabeça. Vestiu sua camisola rosa-claro, secou os cabelos, penteou, e depois caiu em sua cama fofa. Estava cansada de tanto estudar, e finalmente poderia ter um pouco de conforto.

- Ahh... Como eu amo a minha cama! - disse Rin, rolando de um lado para o outro. Estava tão distraída, que acabou caindo da cama de tanto rolar. - Ai!

Se levantou e deitou na cama novamente. Apagou a luz e dormiu rapidamente, devido ao cansaço. Porém sem saber que se cansaria muito mais a partir daquela noite...

Eram 3:00 da manhã. Rin dormia profundamente em seu quarto, abraçada com seu ursinho de pelúcia. Uma sombra entrou pela janela de seu quarto, silenciosamente. Observou a garota dormindo como um anjo. A face doce e angelical como vira nas fotos, mas ao vivo era muito mais bonita. Se dirigiu lentamente, pegou a garota nos braços, e saiu pela janela de novo. Entrou em um carro, que logo acelerou, significando que havia mais pessoas no automóvel.

- Bonita, a garota. - disse Bankotsu, que estava dirigindo o carro.

- Cale a boca. - disse Sesshoumaru, friamente. Ele segurava Rin nos braços. - Antes que ela acorde.

O carro parou em uma casa muito grande e luxuosa. Saíram do carro quatro pessoas: Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Sesshoumaru e Rin. Entraram na casa, onde havia apenas mais um integrante do grupo: Suikotsu. Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas, e entrou em um quarto enorme, confortável e quente. Deixou Rin na cama, e depois saiu, sem trancar nada.

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente. Colocou o braço para o lado, para desligar o despertador, porém não havia despertador. Sentou na cama, e percebeu que estava em um lugar completamente diferente. Um lugar confortável, mas não era a sua casa. Se levantou, abriu as cortinas, e viu que deviam ser umas 8:30 da manhã. Mas onde estava afinal?

- Então você acordou! - disse Suikotsu, ao entrar no quarto da garota.

**N/A: **_Domo! Como vai? (Se alguém estiver lendo essa droga de fic...) Se houver alguém lendo a fic, eu espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo! Eu vou tentar atualizar todos os dias, já que eu estou de férias e a fic já está pronta, mas enfim! Bom, é isso então! Espero ver alguém no próximo capítulo! Beijos!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Quem é você? - perguntou Rin, assustada. - Onde eu estou?

- Calma! - respondeu Suikotsu, sorrindo. - Tudo vai ser explicado.

- "Ele parece ser tão bom...!". - pensou Rin. - "Mas eu estou ficando louca. O que está acontecendo afinal?".

- Primeiro tome um banho. - disse Suikotsu, sorrindo. - Naquele banheiro há uma banheira bem confortável.

- Mas quem é você? - perguntou Rin novamente. - Eu não posso confiar em você.

Rin estava muito confusa. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava, do que estava acontecendo e quem era esse homem. Era bonito, mas a aparência não é tudo. Ele parecia ser bom, mas nem sempre é o que parece. Sua cabeça estava muito confusa com o que estava acontecendo.

- Por que não usa um pouco mais de _violência_ Suikotsu? - perguntou Bankotsu, ao entrar no quarto. - Pra quê respeitá-la?

- Do que estão falando? - perguntou Rin, assustada. - Quem são vocês?

- Tome um banho, por favor. - pediu Suikotsu, gentilmente. - Não se preocupe. Enquanto estivermos aqui, nada de ruim irá lhe acontecer.

- "Esse sujeito é muito estranho...". - pensou Rin, ao ver Bankotsu. - "É melhor obedecer o que eles estão mandando". Tudo bem. Mas que roupa eu coloco?

- Ali tem um guarda-roupa. - respondeu Suikotsu, apontando. - Escolha o que você quiser usar. Agora vamos deixar você aqui.

Suikotsu e Bankotsu saíram do quarto. Rin foi até o banheiro, que era muito luxuoso, e tomou o seu banho. Tinha que admitir que aquilo parecia uma realeza. Talvez seus pais a mandaram para lá porque acharam que ela merecia um descanso ou algo assim. Não sabia. Mas que estava sendo bom, estava.

Saiu do banheiro, e quando foi escolher a sua roupa, havia uma imensa variedade. Tinha de todos os tipos, de roqueira, patricinha, clubber, emo... Resolveu colocar uma blusa branca, uma calça jeans e All Star. Na penteadeira, penteou os cabelos, e passou uma leve maquiagem. Já não estava mais preocupada. Estava sinceramente se sentindo bem.

Saiu do quarto, e viu um corredor grande. Foi até o fim, desceu as escadas, e lá encontrou Jakotsu. Este estava pensativo, com cara de apaixonado. Ao ver Rin, deu um sorriso, e correu até ela.

- Ai querida! Que bom que acordou! - disse Jakotsu. - Venha, vamos lhe contar tudinho!

Ele puxou Rin, e juntos entraram na sala de jantar. Lá estavam todos: Suikotsu, Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru. Agora Jakotsu e Rin. Rin já conhecia todos, menos o de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e frios. Perfeito. Tudo o que ele era, era perfeito. Rin sentiu seu rosto corar, e Jakotsu a sentou na mesa, que estava repleta de comidas.

- Sirva-se, amor. - disse Jakotsu, sorrindo.

- Será que dá para me explicar o que está acontecendo, afinal? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Sim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente. - Nós a seqüestramos.

- Quê! - perguntou Rin, se levantando. - Por quê? Você está brincando, né?

- Não. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Iremos fazer o seu pai sofrer. Mas não se preocupe, não faremos nada com você.

- O que o meu pai tem? O que ele fez? - perguntou Rin, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso não te interessa. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Agora faça o que quiser.

- Bom, eu sou Suikotsu. - apresentou ele. - Este é o Bankotsu, Jakotsu e esse aqui é o Sesshoumaru.

- Eu quero ir embora. - disse Rin, seriamente. - Me deixem sair daqui.

- Fica quieta, garota. - disse Bankotsu. - Se você tentar fugir, morre.

- Mas o Sesshoumaru disse que não ia fazer nada comigo. - respondeu Rin, irritada.

- É, mas se você tentar fugir, ele mudará de opinião. - disse Bankotsu.

- Coma, querida! - disse Jakotsu, sorrindo. - Senão vai passar fome!

- Que estranho a Rin faltar hoje, não? - perguntou Kagome, sentada em uma mesa do refeitório, junto com Sango. - Ela nunca falta...

- É verdade. - concordou Sango, bebendo um gole de seu suco. - Será que ela ficou doente?

- Não sei... - respondeu Kagome, pensativa. - Vamos visitar ela hoje à tarde?

- Sim. - respondeu Sango, sorrindo.

- Olá, podemos nos sentar aqui? - perguntou Miroku, sorrindo. - Não há mais mesas.

- Você está nos chamando de última opção? - perguntou Sango, irritada.

- Claro que não! - respondeu Miroku, rindo. - Vocês são umas das mais belas desse colégio!

Sango e Kagome coraram. InuYasha resmungou alguma coisa, e encarou Kagome. Ela era muito parecida com Kikyou... Mas não eram parentes... Ambas tão bonitas... Kagome, ao perceber o olhar de InuYasha, ficou mais vermelha ainda, e o hanyou, ao perceber, desviou o olhar, um pouco vermelho também.

- Tudo bem. - disse Sango, mal-humorada. - Podem sentar.

- Onde está a outra amiga de vocês, a Rin? - perguntou Miroku, curioso.

- Ela faltou. - respondeu Sango. - Você está interessado nela?

- Não! - respondeu Miroku, rindo. - Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Sango, eu te adoro muito...

Nesse momento, Sango deu um tapa na face de Miroku. A marca de sua mão ficou gravada no rosto, e uma gota surgiu em InuYasha e Kagome.

- Não senti ciúmes. - disse Sango, por fim.

- Não vou comer. - disse Rin, cruzando os braços. - Não estou com fome.

- Você é quem sabe. - disse Bankotsu, engolindo o último pedaço do seu pão de queijo. - Quem vai passar fome é você.

- Ai, como você é chato! - disse Rin se levantando, nervosa. - Eu vou subir.

A garota se retirou da cozinha, e subiu até o seu quarto. Deitou em sua nova cama e deu um suspiro. Quando poderia voltar para o seu lar? Reencontrar os amigos? Os pais? Não sabia até quando aquilo duraria...

Não tinha nada para fazer, então resolveu ficar andando pela casa. Estava passando por um corredor, quando viu uma porta entre-aberta. Era muito curiosa, então acabou entrando. O quarto era bem arrumado. De quem seria? Ela foi até a escrivaninha, onde viu uma foto virada para baixo. Pegou ela, e virou. Viu uma linda mulher na foto. Cabelos castanhos e compridos, levemente cacheados, com um vestido leve e florido. Estava sorrindo alegremente. Foi quando Rin ouviu um barulho. Estava vindo na sua direção. Olhou para os lados, e viu a cama. Então correu e se escondeu embaixo desta.

Rin pôde ver os pés de Bankotsu. Mas para o seu alívio, logo ele saiu, e Rin também saiu debaixo da cama. Saiu correndo do quarto, e entrou no seu. Mas quando se deu conta, ainda segurava a foto da mulher. Saiu do quarto, receosa, e quando estava se aproximando do quarto de onde pegara a foto, alguém segurou com firmeza o seu braço.

- Ai! - berrou Rin, levando um susto. - Que susto!

- O que estava fazendo com essa foto? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, nada amigável.

- Ah! Háháháhá! - riu Rin, olhando para a foto. - Nada não! Eu só estava olhando... Quem é ela? A sua namorada?

- Não te interessa. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Provavelmente não, né? - perguntou Rin, irritada. - Porque ela não gostaria de alguém frio e ignorante como você!

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Então ele colocou Rin de costas para a parede, e se aproximou muito perto dela, impedindo que ela escapasse pelos lados. Rin sentiu seu rosto ferver, e o seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Por que ele se aproximara tão perto dela desse jeito?

- Não brinque comigo, garota. - disse o youkai, fazendo Rin estremecer.

- Você me seqüestrou! - respondeu Rin, totalmente vermelha. - O que você queria? Que eu te beijasse por acaso?

Então Sesshoumaru largou Rin. Saiu caminhando e entrou no seu quarto. Rin estava com o coração ainda acelerado. Foi caminhando lentamente até o seu quarto, entrou, fechou a porta. Foi então que percebeu que ainda segurava a foto da linda mulher. Deu um suspiro, e saiu do quarto novamente. Se dirigia até o quarto de Sesshoumaru, mas uma voz a fez parar.

- Olá. - era Suikotsu. - O que está fazendo com essa foto?

- Nada. - respondeu Rin. - Só indo devolver. Hum... Você sabe quem é ela?

- Ah, claro. Como poderia esquecer? - perguntou Suikotsu, sorrindo. - Essa aí é a Yuriko. Ela era a ex-namorada do Sesshoumaru. Um dia, sem saber o motivo, ela terminou com ele. E desde aí ele ficou frio desse jeito.

- E ele ainda a ama? - perguntou Rin, interessada.

- Provavelmente. - respondeu Suikotsu. - Yuriko era uma garota muito legal, inteligente e bonita. Posso te contar um segredo?

- P-pode. - respondeu Rin.

- Bankotsu também era apaixonado por ela. - disse Suikotsu. - Eu desconfio que seja por esse motivo que Yuriko tenha terminado com Sesshoumaru.

- Como assim? - perguntou Rin, confusa.

- Talvez ela amava Bankotsu. - respondeu Suikotsu. - E para não deixar Sesshoumaru sofrer, ela sumiu da vida dele, pois se começasse a namorar Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru sofreria.

- E onde ela está agora? - perguntou Rin.

- Ninguém sabe. - respondeu Suikotsu. - Sesshoumaru a amava muito.

- Você pode entregar essa foto para o Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Rin, estendendo a foto.

- Claro. - respondeu Suikotsu. - Mas por que você não entrega?

- Eu... Não quero. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. Logo em seguida, entrou em seu quarto. - "Coitado do Sesshoumaru...".

- Olá garotas... - cumprimentou a mãe de Rin, ao abrir a porta. - Entrem.

- Com licença. - disseram Kagome e Sango em uníssono.

As duas entraram na casa de Rin. A mãe de Rin, Kitsue, convidou-as a sentar na sala, e disse que iria pegar alguns biscoitos e chá.

- Ela parece muito preocupada. - disse Kagome, calmamente. - Será que a Rin ficou doente?

- Acho que sim... - respondeu Sango.

Logo Kitsue apareceu na sala de estar, segurando uma bandeja com biscoitos e duas xícaras de chá. Colocou na mesa em frente a Kagome e Sango, e sentou-se no sofá também.

- Por que a Rin faltou na aula hoje? - perguntou Kagome, bebendo um gole de seu chá.

- Hoje de manhã recebemos uma carta. - respondeu Kitsue, com uma expressão triste. - Dizia que Rin havia sido raptada, e que apenas o meu marido sabia o motivo. Estava assinada com o nome de Sesshoumaru. Chamamos a polícia, que está investigando agora. - então Kitsue começou a chorar.

- Não se preocupe, Kitsue! - disse Sango, carinhosamente. - A polícia vai encontrar a Rin! Eu tenho certeza! Mas qual seria o motivo deles terem raptado Rin?

- O meu marido não quer me contar! - respondeu Kitsue, entre os soluços. - Ficou calado desde então.

- Vai dar tudo certo. - disse Kagome, sorrindo. - Não se preocupe Kitsue, a Rin vai ser salva.

- Sesshoumaru! - disse Jakotsu, ao entrar no quarto do líder. - Aconteceu algo grave.

- O que foi? - perguntou o youkai.

- A polícia está rastreando essa casa. - respondeu Jakotsu, preocupado. - É melhor nós mudarmos para o segundo local.

- Está bem. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Pegue a garota.

Jakotsu saiu do quarto de Sesshoumaru e entrou no quarto de Rin. A garota estava sentada em sua cama, pensativa.

- Vamos ter que nos mudar, querida. - disse Jakotsu, sorrindo. - Polícia. Vem.

Rin caminhou até ele, cansada. Era melhor obedecer do que morrer. Jakotsu pegou a mão da garota e puxou ela para a garagem, onde os outros membros do grupo já estavam. Bankotsu iria dirigir, Jakotsu iria ao lado dele, e Rin, Sesshoumaru e Suikotsu atrás. Rin estava sentada no meio dos dois, e o carro saiu numa velocidade incrível, e foi para alguma outra direção.

- Para onde estamos indo? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Para um lugar longe daqui. - respondeu Bankotsu.

Nesse momento, o carro fez uma curva, e Rin acabou caindo em cima de Sesshoumaru. Sentiu seu rosto corar, e logo se recompôs. Tiveram algumas horas de viagem, aproximadamente umas três. Rin estava no carro, entediada, e sem ter o que fazer.

- Vamos para o local A ou B? - perguntou Bankotsu, acelerando mais o carro.

- A. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente. - As proporções são de 50.

- É melhor o B. - respondeu Bankotsu. - Apesar das proporções serem 60, a estadia é melhor.

- Faz o que eu estou mandando. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Você é muito metido, sabia? - perguntou Bankotsu. - Vamos para o B.

- Obedeça ao Sesshoumaru. - disse Suikotsu. - Ele está certo.

- Escuta aqui... - dizia Bankotsu, se virando para trás.

- Cuidado! - berrou Rin, assustada.

Naquele momento, o carro acabou mudando de rumo e fez uma descida por onde havia muitas árvores. O carro foi batendo em muitas coisas, e Bankotsu já não tinha mais posse do automóvel. Rin estava com medo, e por isso segurou o braço de Sesshoumaru com força. Nesse momento, todos que estavam no carro pularam, e Sesshoumaru pegou Rin nos braços, logo em seguida pulando.

O carro bateu em uma árvore com força. Rin ainda estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru, paralisada. O coração da garota batia acelerado, não sabia se era por causa do carro, ou porque estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Logo ele a deixou no chão, e ambos se entreolharam.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Jakotsu, preocupado. - Perdemos o carro.

- Acho melhor passarmos a noite aqui. - disse Suikotsu, olhando para o céu. - Já está escuro, e a polícia não nos achará aqui.

- Você tem razão. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Mas vamos dormir no chão? - perguntou Rin, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- É o jeito... - respondeu Jakotsu. - Sesshoumaru, não quer servir de caminha para mim?

- Humpf. - resmungou Sesshoumaru.

- Eu estou com fome. - disse Rin, sentando no chão.

- Vá procurar comida. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Beleza. - respondeu Rin se levantando e caminhando em qualquer direção.

- Não sozinha. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Você tentará fugir. Suikotsu, acompanhe ela.

- Sim. - respondeu Suikotsu, caminhando ao lado de Rin.

Os dois começaram a caminhar, e enquanto isso o céu apenas escurecia. Ninguém falava nada, e estava tudo muito quieto.

- O que podemos comer? - perguntou Rin.

- Não sei... - respondeu Suikotsu, calmamente. - Talvez seja melhor a gente pescar alguns peixes.

- M-mas eu não sei pescar... - respondeu Rin, confusa.

- Ah, vamos lá! Eu te ajudo! - disse Suikotsu, puxando Rin.

Os dois caminharam até um pequeno rio que havia lá. Rin dobrou a barra da calça jeans, tirou o tênis e entrou na água, junto com Suikotsu. Viu um peixe se aproximando. Tentou pegar com as mãos, mas acabou se desequilibrando, e caiu na água, se encharcando.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Suikotsu, ajudando Rin.

- Ah, sim! - respondeu Rin, rindo.

Em um instante, Suikotsu havia pego cinco peixes. Um para cada um. Os dois voltaram para o lugar onde estavam, conversando animados. Ele era um bom rapaz. Pelo menos era legal, e não chato como Sesshoumaru, na opinião de Rin. Mal sabia ela que mudaria de opinião em breve...

Quando chegaram, acenderam fogo com lenha, e cozinharam os peixes. Cada um comeu o seu em silêncio. Após a refeição, ninguém dizia nada, e aquele silêncio incomodava Rin. Aos poucos, a garota ia ficando cada vez mais sonolenta... Estava quase fechando os olhos, quando sentiu algo subindo pelo seu corpo. Quando olhou, viu uma aranha horrível.

- AHHHHH! - berrou Rin, se levantando. - TIRA ESSE NEGÓCIO DE MIM!

Sesshoumaru matou a aranha, e Rin ficou mais aliviada. Sentou-se novamente, porém dessa vez ficou mais perto de Sesshoumaru, e chegou até a se prender ao braço dele, com medo. Adormeceu aos poucos, sem perceber que estava praticamente abraçando Sesshoumaru.

- "Que cheiro bom, ela tem...". - pensou Sesshoumaru, fechando os olhos.

**N/A: **_Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Não deu para postar o capítulo no outro dia porque o fanfiction não tava dando! Aí depois no outro dia o meu pc não ligava e eu tive que formatar e perdi todas as minhas imagens queridas de animes, meus documentos, enfim! Mas gomenasai de novo! Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo! Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! Elas me deixam muito feliz! Kissus!_

**Betáh Bentes: **_Domo! Tudo bem? Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico contente que esteja gostando da minha fic! Ah, e também fico muito feliz que esteja lendo ou leu as minhas outras fics! Gomenasai pela demora para postar! Normalmente eu posto um capítulo por dia! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Mah-sama: **_Domo! Tudo bom? Fico realmente feliz por ter gostado do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Gomenasai pela demora! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Relena-chan: **_Domo! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Isso me deixa muito feliz! Gomenasai pela demora! Ah, e arigatou pela review! Kissus! _

**Otaku Koorime: **_Domo! Tudo bom? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Isso me deixa feliz! Você sempre leu todas as minhas fics, né? Sabe, eu nem pensei na Ayame quando escrevi a fic, mas enfim! Gomenasai pela demora! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Domo! Tudo bem? Fico muito, muito feliz que esteja amando a minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Pois é, a Kagome-chan tava dando mole pro Inu... Gomenasai pela demora e arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Carolmolly: **_Domo! Tudo bom? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Arigatou pelos elogios e pela review! Gomenasai pela demora! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Kissus!_

**Carine: **_Domo! Tudo bem? É claro que tem importância! Você é uma das minhas poucas leitoras fiéis que já leu todas as minhas fics! Não sabe como me deixa feliz! Arigatou pelos elogios e pela sua review! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Kissus!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Domo! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Isso me deixa feliz! Ah, eu também gosto do Bankotsu! Ele é lindo! Gomenasai pela demora e arigatou pela review! Kissus!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Higurashi! - chamou Houjo, se aproximando da garota com a sua bicicleta.

- Hum? - virou-se Kagome. - Oi Houjo.

- Oi! Olha, toma, é para você. - disse o garoto, estendendo um embrulho pequeno.

- Hã? Mas o que é isso? - perguntou Kagome, pegando o embrulho, curiosa.

- Abra. - respondeu Houjo, sorrindo.

Kagome abriu o pequeno embrulho. Encontrou uma caixinha prata. Abriu, e viu uma linda corrente de prata, com um pingente de coração. Sorriu, encantada. Era muito bonita. Mas também devia ser muito cara.

- Nossa, é lindo Houjo, mas eu não posso aceitar... - disse Kagome, estendendo de volta.

- É um presente! - disse Houjo, rindo. - Aceite, por favor!

- Ah... Mas... - dizia Kagome.

Nesse momento, Houjo pegou a corrente e colocou no pescoço de Kagome, que corou levemente. Os dois se encararam, porém, InuYasha apareceu por trás de Kagome, resmungando alguma coisa, que nenhum dos dois entendeu.

- Feh! - disse InuYasha, virando o rosto. - Não sabia que estavam namorando.

- Nós não estamos. - respondeu Kagome, ficando mais vermelha.

- Huh! Isso pouco me importa! - disse InuYasha, irritado. - Mas que corrente feia!

- Cale a boca! - disse Houjo, nervoso. - Você é um invejoso que não tem namorada!

- E quem é você para me dizer isso? - perguntou InuYasha, encarando com ódio.

- Houjo. - respondeu o garoto, frente a frente com InuYasha.

- Feh! Vocês não passam de meros humanos. - disse InuYasha, com desprezo. - Houjo, você não sabe mesmo dar presentes! Essa corrente é horrível! E Kagome, você é muito falsa. Como não estão namorando? Você vai ao baile com ele, recebe presentinhos...

- Cala a boca. - disse Kagome, com lágrimas nos olhos. Como InuYasha podia ser tão egoísta e bruto a esse ponto? Ele não sabe mesmo respeitar uma garota.

- K-Kagome... - balbuciou InuYasha, surpreso. - Por que está chorando?

- E você ainda pergunta! - perguntou Kagome, chorando. - Quer saber, olha isso!

Então a garota arrancou a corrente de seu pescoço e jogou-a no chão. Depois saiu correndo de lá, indo direto para o banheiro feminino. InuYasha apenas ficou parado, pasmo pela atitude da garota. Por que ela ficara tão chateada? Ele só dissera que ela era falsa... Bom, isso chatearia qualquer um. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo. O que dera nele para fazer isso? Não sabia como faria para se desculpar com Kagome...

Kagome se trancara no banheiro. InuYasha era baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! Como podia ser tão estúpido? Ainda a xingara de falsa... Sentiu raiva dele mas ao mesmo tempo tristeza por ele pensar assim dela... Mas por que estava se sentindo assim? Ele era apenas um garoto baka...

Quando Rin acordou, estava sentada no banco de um carro, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Sesshoumaru. Ao seu lado estava Bankotsu. Dirigindo Suikotsu e ao lado deste, Jakotsu. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e percebeu que já estavam em uma grande cidade. Corou, ao ver que estava tão próxima de Sesshoumaru, e logo se ajeitou.

- Onde estamos indo? - perguntou Rin, curiosa. - Que cidade é essa?

- Calma Rin. - disse Suikotsu, sorrindo. - Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Que cidade é essa? - perguntou Rin, se virando para Sesshoumaru.

Porém este nada respondeu. Estava muito quieto e pensativo. Tinha um olhar frio nos olhos, mas com um brilho muito triste. Rin se virou para Bankotsu, e ele estava igual a Sesshoumaru. Rin não estava entendendo mais nada. Estava totalmente confusa, mas resolveu ignorar, e esperar um pouco.

Depois de alguns minutos, o carro parou diante de uma enorme mansão. Todos desceram do carro e entraram na mansão. Jakotsu mostrou o quarto de Rin, e ela entrou nele. Resolveu tomar um bom banho quente, e quando abriu o guarda-roupa, havia várias roupas. Tudo era perfeitamente bolado. Vestiu uma blusinha colorida, uma saia jeans e tênis. Penteou os cabelos e saiu do quarto, para saber onde estava.

Saiu do quarto e ia descer as escadas, quando acabou trombando com Bankotsu, e os dois acabaram caindo, rolando a escada abaixo. Porém, caíram muito próximos um do outro, e podiam até sentir um a respiração do outro.

- D-desculpe... - pediu Rin, vermelha.

Bankotsu não respondeu nada, apenas encarou Rin. Não tinha percebido que ela também era muito bonita, com traços delicados e parecida como uma flor desabrochando numa bela primavera. Bonita, assim com Yuriko...

- Humpf. - resmungou Sesshoumaru, parando diante deles. - Se não se importam, preciso subir a escada.

Bankotsu saiu de cima de Rin rapidamente, e essa se levantou também. Sesshoumaru começou a subir as escadas, e Rin o seguiu, pois queria perguntar algumas coisas.

- Em que cidade estamos? - perguntou Rin. - Por que não me responde? Por que está tão calado?

- Pergunte para o seu namorado. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, irritado.

- Namorado? - perguntou Rin, corando. - Eu não tenho namorado... Aquilo foi um acidente! Eu não gosto do Bankotsu!

Sesshoumaru ignorou Rin, e entrou no quarto dele. Rin deu um suspiro, e desceu as escadas novamente, para procurar Suikotsu ou Jakotsu, já que ambos eram simpáticos com ela.

- Eu estou muito preocupada com a Rin... - disse Sango, tristemente. - Será que ela está bem?

- Está sim. - disse Kagome. - Não se preocupe. Ela sabe se virar. É bastante inteligente.

- É, isso é verdade! - concordou Sango, sorrindo.

- Do que estão falando, garotas? - perguntou Miroku, sentando na mesa, junto com InuYasha.

- Sobre a Rin. - respondeu Kagome, ignorando InuYasha, pois estava com raiva dele.

- Como vai ela? E a polícia? Já conseguiram receber alguma notícia? - perguntou Miroku, dando uma mordida em seu hambúrguer.

- Ainda não... - respondeu Kagome, tristemente. - E então, está tudo bem com você Miroku?

- Sim. - respondeu Miroku, sorrindo. - E com vocês, garotas?

- Tudo bem. - responderam ambas, sorrindo.

- "Por que a Kagome-chan está ignorando o Inu-kun?". - pensou Sango, desconfiada. - Kagome-chan, aconteceu alguma coisa que você não me contou?

- Não. - respondeu Kagome, calmamente. - Como o quê?

- Ah, nada demais. - respondeu Sango, rindo. - É que você e o InuYasha estão estranhos...

- Sim, é verdade. - concordou Miroku. - Um está ignorando o outro.

- Eu só não falo com pessoas _bakas!** - **_respondeu Kagome, fazendo uma careta.

- Feh! Olha quem fala que é baka! - disse InuYasha, nervoso.

Naquele momento, Kikyou apareceu diante da mesa deles. Estava parada, com quatro convites na mão direita. Tinha uma expressão fria, mas ao mesmo tempo serena. InuYasha parou de discutir com Kagome, e encarou Kikyou, com se apreciasse a beleza desta.

Kagome sentiu ódio de InuYasha, e ciúmes de Kikyou. Sentiu vontade de chorar também. Não sabia o por quê, mas era como se InuYasha não ligasse para ela, e só para Kikyou. Por que todos os homens eram uns porcos? Todos tão idiotas... Só não entendia por que estava sentindo aqueles sentimentos...

- Eu quero convidá-los para uma festa que haverá na minha casa sexta de noite. - disse Kikyou, entregando um convite para cada um. - Espero vê-los lá.

Depois disso saiu. Porém Kagome percebeu um olhar esquisito que ela lançara para InuYasha, que ficara apenas parado, feito um bobo. Levantou-se, escondendo os olhos com a franja.

- Kagome-chan? - perguntou Sango, confusa.

- "O que está acontecendo comigo?". - pensou Kagome, quase chorando. - "Por que estou tão... Invejosa? O InuYasha é apenas um amigo, meu...". Eu vou voltar para a minha sala. Estou... Um tanto cansada.

- Quer que eu vá junto? - perguntou Sango, preocupada.

- Não, pode ficar aí. - respondeu Kagome, sorrindo. - Eu só... Queria ter um pouco de... "Amor...".

Então Kagome saiu correndo do refeitório. InuYasha, ao ver a reação dela, se sentiu um pouco culpado, por ter sido tão egoísta. Se levantou também, e saiu correndo atrás de Kagome, deixando Sango e Miroku sentados na mesa, sozinhos.

- O que deu nesses dois, hein? - perguntou Miroku, bebendo um gole de seu refrigerante.

- Não sei... - respondeu Sango, confusa. - Mas mudando de assunto, como foi a sua aula hoje? Pelo menos até agora.

- Foi chata. - respondeu Miroku, rindo. - Sango...

- Hm? - respondeu ela, corando ao ver o olhar dele.

- Você quer sair amanhã à tarde? - perguntou ele, com um simpático sorriso. - Podemos ir tomar um sorvete.

- A-ah, pode ser! - respondeu Sango, vermelha.

Miroku apenas deu um sorriso. Sango retribuiu com outro. Assim voltaram a comer os seus lanches.

Rin bateu na porta do quarto de Suikotsu. Lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru. Seria possível que ele estivesse com ciúmes? Não, não podia ser. Aliás, ele amava Yuriko. Quem era essa Yuriko afinal? Por que abandonara Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu? Ficou confusa ao pensar nisso.

- Rin...? Rin! - disse Suikotsu, tentando chamar a atenção da garota.

- Hm? - perguntou Rin, boiando. - Aah! Me desculpe!

- Ah, tudo bem. - respondeu ele, sorrindo. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu só queria saber onde estamos. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

- Ah, é uma cidade que fica perto de Tóquio. - respondeu Suikotsu. - Não é muito longe. Hm, quase eu me esqueço! Nós temos que ir a uma festa muito importante hoje, pois ela representa uns assuntos bem chatos, mas enfim. Aí, pensamos que você poderia ser a acompanhante de Sesshoumaru...

- Ah, tudo bem. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - E... Você sabe por que o Sesshoumaru e o Bankotsu estão tão estranhos?

- Não sei, não. - respondeu Suikotsu, pensativo. - E... A festa é às 20:00.

- Ok.

- Kagome... - chamou InuYasha, entrando na sala da amiga.

- O que você quer? - perguntou Kagome, surpresa por encontrá-lo.

InuYasha se aproximou da carteira de Kagome, e sentou-se na carteira em frente da dela. Então observou-a. Ela era muito bonita, parecida com Kikyou, porém não tinha um ar frio. Era como se fosse primavera, enquanto Kikyou era inverno.

- Você está bem? - perguntou InuYasha, carinhosamente.

- S-sim. - respondeu Kagome, corando. - Por que... Você está aqui?

- Eu... Fiquei preocupado. - respondeu InuYasha. - Me desculpe por ter sido baka.

- Não... Eu fui muito paranóica. - respondeu Kagome sorrindo.

Então os dois riram. InuYasha não era uma má pessoa, assim como Kagome também não. Os dois ficaram conversando na sala, até o final do intervalo, e foram percebendo que tinham muita coisa em comum. Ambos eram muito simpáticos...

- Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! - disse Rin a si mesma, em frente ao seu enorme guarda-roupa. Estava apenas vestindo um roupão branco, com uma toalha na cabeça. - Com que roupa eu vou? São tantas que eu nem sei escolher uma!

Primeiro vestiu um vestido branco, curto. Não, ficara horrível. Vestira um verde escuro. Não, pior ainda. Se pelo menos suas amigas estivessem lá para ajudá-la... Depois de provar vários vestidos, e jogá-los todos na cama, finalmente encontrou um que gostara. Era vermelho escuro, tomara-que-caia, com a saia rodada, e cheio de detalhes brilhosos. Colocou sandálias de salto alto, combinando. Penteou os cabelos. Teria que se virar, já que não havia salão. Acabou prendendo os cabelos em um coque alto, com enfeites vermelhos. Colocou as luvas vermelhas, passou uma maquiagem combinando, e se olhou no espelho.

- Hm, acho que eu estou legal. - disse para si mesma, dando um sorriso.

Então saiu do seu quarto. Porém deu de cara com Sesshoumaru. Tinha que admitir, ele estava realmente muito bonito. O smoking estava muito bonito em seu corpo, e era uma beleza... Perfeita. Sesshoumaru, ao ver Rin, nem a reconheceu, de tão linda que estava. O ar doce, delicado, misturado com o seu jeito de ser a deixara simplesmente magnífica. Tão bonita quanto Yuriko... Talvez até mais...

- Hm, oi! - cumprimentou Rin, sorrindo.

- Oi. - cumprimentou Sesshoumaru, friamente. - Vamos?

- O-ok. - respondeu Rin, seguindo Sesshoumaru.

Os dois desceram as escadas, e foram até a sala, onde todos estavam. Quando Rin entrou, Suikotsu se levantou imediatamente, e caminhou até ela. Também estava muito bonito.

- Rin... Eu quero te dar uma coisa. - disse ele, colocando a mão no bolso.

- O que? - perguntou Rin, curiosa.

- Isso. - respondeu ele, entregando uma caixinha para ela. - Comprei pensando em você.

Rin abriu a caixinha, e viu uma linda corrente prata, com strass vermelho e em forma de coração. Seria simplesmente um presente ou mais do que isso? Rin sorriu, encantada. Realmente era muito bonita a corrente.

- O-obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, sorrindo.

- De nada! Deixe que eu coloco em você! - disse Suikotsu, pegando a corrente.

Ele colocou a corrente no pescoço de Rin, que corara com isso. Naquele momento, Sesshoumaru sentiu raiva de Suikotsu. Para quê ficar comprando presentinhos idiotas para uma garota seqüestrada? Bankotsu pensou o mesmo. Mas Rin gostara. Suikotsu mostrara que era um cavalheiro... E Rin adorava homens gentis.

- Vamos. - disse Sesshoumaru, puxando o braço de Rin.

Todos saíram da casa e entraram em um carro. Durante a ida, Rin estava quieta. Na verdade pensava no "mistério" de Yuriko. Quando chegaram, estacionaram o carro e desceram de dentro dele. Entraram na festa, que estava sendo realizada em um clube. No salão, tocava uma música lenta, e havia vários casais dançando. Parecia uma festa normal.

- Não se preocupe, querida! - disse Jakotsu, ao ver o nervosismo de Rin. - Você está linda!

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin sorrindo.

Então o grupo se separou. Rin ficou com Sesshoumaru, em um canto, conversando com ele. Aquela festa não estava sendo muito legal... Mas tudo bem. Era melhor do que estar em uma cela, podre, fria, e comendo pão duro, como alguém seqüestrado estaria fazendo.

- Quer dançar, senhorita? - perguntou um cara, muito bonito.

- Não, obrigada. - agradeceu Rin, sorrindo.

- Vem, vamos dançar sim! - disse ele, segurando a mão de Rin.

- Eu não quero ir! - respondeu Rin, se irritando.

- Não vê que ela não quer ir? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, lançando um olhar realmente frio para o homem.

- O-ok. - respondeu ele, saindo, com medo.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Rin a Sesshoumaru.

- Você não quer dançar? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Dependendo... - respondeu Rin, corando.

- Comigo? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Ok. - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

Os dois foram até a pista e começaram a dançar lentamente. Ambos dançavam muito bem... E era muito bom dançar com Sesshoumaru. Ele era tão fofo... E ela era tão doce... Combinavam perfeitamente um para o outro.

- "Mas por que o meu coração está batendo tão rápido?". - perguntou a si mesma.

Quando a música acabou, os dois iam saindo da pista. Porém Rin acabou batendo o braço em um abajur, e ele ia cair. Ela foi tentar pegá-lo, mas acabou se desequilibrando. Porém Sesshoumaru a segurou pela cintura, e com a outra mão pegou o abajur. Rin sentiu o seu rosto ferver. ó.ò Por que ela estava sentindo essas sensações?

- Sesshoumaru! - berrou uma garota um pouco mais velha que Rin.

Quando os dois se viraram, viram uma garota muito bonita. Os cabelos eram castanhos e compridos, estavam soltos, a pele branca, e vestia um vestido rosa claro, curto, com babados. Salto alto e maquiagem leve. Quem era? Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Yuriko. Yuriko correu e abraçou Sesshoumaru, que largou Rin.

**N/A: **_Domo! Como vão vocês? Aqui estou eu novamente! Acho que dessa vez não demorei, né? XD Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Elas me deixam muito felizes! Kissus!_

**Mah-Sama: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Que bom que gostou do segundo capítulo também! Espero não ter demorado com esse! XD Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Carolmolly: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Arigatou pela sua review! Kissus!_

**Kyouyama Anna: **_Oi! Tudo beleza? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Arigatou pela sua review! Kissus!_

**Otaku Koorime: **_Oii! Tudo bem? Não, não, felizmente a minha fic não apagou toda! É que eu sempre salvo em um disquete e em outro computador, que é uma merda e não tem nem Internet e eu só uso para escrever fics! Olha, me desculpe falar, mas acho que vai demorar para você descobrir o motivo de terem seqüestrado a Rin! Mas como você sabe, eu sempre me engano, né? Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Hehe, é verdade, o Bankotsu está meio malvado, e a ex namorada também, mas agora ela apareceu... Mas espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! Eu gostei de escrever a cena do baile e quando a Yuriko apareceu... XD Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Luciana: **_Oie! Tudo beleza? Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Aqui está o capítulo três! Espero que tenha gostado! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Yuriko estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Mas quem estava sentindo vontade de chorar era Rin. Ela e Sesshoumaru estavam abraçados. Rin percebeu que os olhos de Sesshoumaru não expressavam frieza, e sim... Saudades. Sentiu-se rejeitada.

- Eu senti tantas saudades! - disse Yuriko, sorrindo.

Rin não agüentou, e saiu correndo para fora do salão. Já estava chorando. Não sabia por que estava chorando. Deveria estar feliz por Sesshoumaru, mas não estava. Estava sentindo uma enorme solidão dentro de seu coração. Mas por quê? Era como se o seu coração, que era vermelho, ficasse negro, tomado pela escuridão. Por quê? Mas por quê?

Acabou trombando com Bankotsu, já que estava correndo. Ele percebeu que ela estava chorando, mas não entendeu por quê.

- Rin? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Bankotsu.

- Não é nada... - respondeu Rin, sorrindo. - É só que o Sesshoumaru encontrou a Yuriko lá, e...

- Yuriko! - perguntou Bankotsu, surpreso.

Então ele saiu correndo e entrou no salão, deixando Rin isolada. Logo avistou Yuriko, abraçada com Sesshoumaru. Yuriko, ao vê-lo, deu um sorriso doce. Ele retribuiu o sorriso. Ao perceber esse pequeno detalhe, Sesshoumaru abraçou mais ainda Yuriko, deixando Bankotsu morrendo de ciúmes.

- "Tudo bem". - pensou Bankotsu, calmamente. - "Agora que a Yuriko voltou, ela vai ser minha... Como nos velhos tempos".

- Acho que o que o Suikotsu disse era verdade... - disse Rin a si mesma. - O Bankotsu e o Sesshoumaru são apaixonados pela Yuriko... Ai, como eu queria voltar para a minha vida normal... Estou com saudades da Kagome-chan, Sango-chan e até do Miroku e do InuYasha...

- Falando sozinha? - perguntou Suikotsu, sorrindo.

- Hã? Ah, oi! - respondeu Rin.

- Por que saiu da festa? - perguntou Suikotsu, acompanhando Rin.

- A Yuriko estava lá... - respondeu Rin, serenamente. - E... Acho que o Sesshoumaru vai ficar com ela...

- Nesse caso... - disse Suikotsu. - Posso ser o seu acompanhante?

- Ah... - disse Rin, sorrindo. - Claro!

Então os dois foram até o salão. Entraram, e logo de cara acharam Sesshoumaru e Yuriko. Ambos estavam dançando. Bankotsu estava sentado, sem tirar os olhos de Yuriko. Rin sentiu uma sensação ruim, mas continuou a andar com Suikotsu.

- Quer dançar? - perguntou ele.

- Sim... - respondeu Rin, sorrindo.

Os dois foram até a pista, e começaram a dançar. Depois de uns dois minutos, perceberam que estavam dançando ao lado de Sesshoumaru e Yuriko. Sesshoumaru se sentiu estranho ao ver Rin dançando com Suikotsu... Ciúmes? Impossível. Pelo menos ele pensava que era...

Enquanto dançavam, Bankotsu se levantou e caminhou até Rin e Suikotsu. Os dois pararam de dançar.

- Posso? - perguntou Bankotsu.

- Ok. - respondeu Suikotsu. - Mas depois me devolve, hein?

Rin sorriu. Então Bankotsu começou a dançar com ela. Naquele momento, Rin teve a ligeira impressão de que Yuriko estava com ciúmes. Então se tocou. Bankotsu só estava a usando para fazer ciúmes em Yuriko. Como era tola de não ter percebido isso antes!

- Por aqui acaba. - Rin disse, seriamente.

- Por quê? - perguntou Bankotsu.

- Eu sei que você só está me usando para fazer ci... - dizia Rin, quando Bankotsu tampou a boca dela e a levou para fora da pista, sorrindo.

- É melhor você ficar quieta... - disse Bankotsu, preocupado.

Logo em seguida, Sesshoumaru e Yuriko apareceram. Todos se calaram, e Rin virou o rosto, enciumada.

- Me explique Yuriko. Por que você sumiu? - perguntou Bankotsu.

- Isso não é hora para falar de coisas ruins... - respondeu Yuriko.

oOoOoOoO

Rin estava deitada em sua cama. Todos resolveram ir embora da festa, e então voltaram. Yuriko voltou junto, pois iria morar junto com Sesshoumaru. Como os outros quartos estavam ocupados com coisas "confidenciais", Yuriko dormiria no quarto de Rin. Porém naquela hora, ela não estava no quarto.

- Ai, eu vou beber um copo de água... - disse Rin se levantando.

A garota saiu do quarto, e desceu as escadas. Então entrou na cozinha, porém parou brutamente. Congelara. Não acreditara no que acabara de ver. Sesshoumaru e Yuriko estavam se beijando! Era normal, já que antes eram um casal, porém não sabia porque estava tão surpresa...

- M-me... Desculpe... - pediu Rin, sorrindo.

Ninguém disse nada. Só que Rin sabia que não estava se sentindo bem. Estava com muita vontade de chorar. Queria sumir de lá naquele instante, mas não conseguia se mover. Seria por causa do sofrimento...? Mas por qual motivo seria, então?

Ia sair da cozinha, mas acabou dando de cara com Bankotsu. Este estava encarando Yuriko. E então, para a surpresa de todos, ele colocou Rin contra a parede e a beijou. Rin estava sem reação. Já estava com vontade de chorar, e com essa surpresa não resistiu, aí começou a chorar. Bankotsu, ao perceber isso, parou de beijá-la rapidamente.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? - perguntou-se Rin, saindo correndo para entrar no seu quarto.

Entrou no seu quarto e deitou na cama, chorando. Era exagero chorar? Não, não era. Você também choraria se a pessoa que você ama, mas ama de verdade, estivesse vivendo um lindo amor com outra. Sendo que nessa história, quem era a vilã era você. Não tinha outra explicação. Sempre que via Sesshoumaru, o coração de Rin batia mais forte e sentia o seu rosto ferver. Tinha vergonha de pagar um mico na frente dele. Quando ele reencontrou Yuriko, sentiu vontade de chorar. Também sentiu ciúmes. Sofrimento. Tristeza. O que mais isso podia ficar além de _amor?_ O que não sabia, era que o amor era puro sofrimento, e não um mar de rosas como é para muitas pessoas. Amargura.

- Não... Por que eu fui me apaixonar por você, Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Rin, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem livremente.

oOoOoOoOo

- Oi Kagome! - cumprimentou Sango, ao chegar no colégio, e ver a melhor amiga sentada em um banco.

- Oi Sango! - cumprimentou Kagome, sorrindo. - Vamos entrar? O sinal já vai bater.

- Claro. - respondeu Sango, acompanhando Kagome.

As duas sentaram em suas carteiras. Estavam conversando animadas, sobre o que pensavam dos garotos, quando o sinal tocou. Após alguns minutos, a professora de história entrou na sala. Ela era baixa, com os cabelos castanhos e curtos e com olhos cor de mel. Apesar de não ser uma jovenzinha, era muito bonita. Todos os alunos gostavam dela, já que ela ensinava bem, e sempre fazia brincadeiras.

- Bom dia alunos! - cumprimentou a professora Ellyane, deixando sua bolsa em cima da mesa. - Hoje, tenho uma história muito bonita para contar para vocês! Aposto que todos irão gostar! Mas quero que prestem muita atenção, ok?

- Que bom! - comentou Kagome, animada. - Eu adoro as histórias que a professora Ellyane conta!

- Eu também! - concordou Sango, sorrindo.

- Há muito tempo atrás, existia uma garota simples, porém muito bonita, simpática e inteligente. - começou a professora. - Ela havia se apaixonado, sem querer, por um inimigo de sua família. Esse inimigo não sabia, mas ele também era muito apaixonado por ela. O problema, era que ele achava que estava apaixonado por uma antiga namorada dele. A protagonista sofria muito com esse amor não correspondido, e seu coração doía demais. Até que, em um dia, essa garota descobriu um grande segredo da sua "rival amorosa", que a entregaria na hora. Pela segurança de seu grande amor, ela contou a ele, mas ele não acreditou. Até começou a tratar ela mal. Só que, quando ele descobriu a verdade, era tarde demais. A família dele já estava arruinada. O garoto pediu perdão para a garota que realmente amava. No dia seguinte, a protagonista foi revelar todo o amor que sentia por ele, porém, acabou descobrindo que ele estava morto, pois havia se suicidado... É uma trágica história de amor. Dizem, que as reencarnações deles, vivem até hoje, mas sabe lá se isso é verdade, não?

- Uau... - disse Kagome, sorrindo. - Essa história é linda...

- Sim, eu concordo! - comentou Sango.

A sala inteira já estava conversando sobre a história. Os garotos não gostaram muito, acharam muito melosa, mas já as garotas amaram. O tipo de romance perfeito, só que com um final muito infeliz...

oOoOoOoOoO

Rin já estava à meia-hora andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Vestia uma blusinha branca e um short curto bege. Tênis confortáveis, e cabelos soltos. Também usava a corrente que ganhara de Suikotsu. Não sabia o que iria fazer.

a) - Revelar o seu amor a Sesshoumaru. - Não, ele já estava apaixonado por outra.

b) - Fingir que não sente nada além de uma simples amizade. - Talvez...

c) - Fazer ciúmes. - Não! Muito estranho. Ele nem me ama mesmo.

d) - Sofrer de amores a vida inteira. - Não... Eu preciso esquecê-lo de alguma maneira!

e) - Se arrumar melhor? - Isso! Quem sabe assim ele não me nota?

Era isso. Tinha que ser mais legal, gentil, compreensiva e se arrumar mais. Quem sabe assim ele não começava a amá-la? Olhou-se o espelho. Aquela roupa era muito simples. Abriu o guarda-roupa novamente. Provou várias e várias roupas, até que resolveu colocar aquela mesmo. Era uma saia branca, com pedrinhas azuis, e uma blusa branca com um desenho azul enfeitado de pedrinhas. Colocou um par de sandálias de salto alto azul e se olhou no espelho. Passou uma maquiagem combinando, e um perfume doce, não muito forte. Penteou os cabelos, colocou algumas bijuterias combinando. Era o máximo que conseguia fazer. Mas estava bonita. Pelo menos melhor que antes estava. Sorriu.

- Espero que isso me ajude! - disse a si mesma.

Mas não. Não era isso o que ela queria. Ele deveria gostar dela, do jeito que ela fosse, e não dessa maneira. Colocou a sua roupa normal. Pelo menos assim ela se sentia melhor.

- Ok. - disse Rin, dando um suspiro. - Acho que devo dizer adeus ao meu amor.

oOoOoOoOo

- Ah meu Deus! - dizia Sango, muito preocupada. - Com que roupa eu vou? Não quero que o Miroku pense que sou uma patricinha, mas também não quero que ele pense que sou uma desleixada! Já sei! Vou ligar para a Kagome-chan!

A garota pegou o telefone sem-fio e discou o número de Kagome. Deu umas três chamadas, e então Kagome atendeu ao telefone.

- Alô? - atendeu Kagome, que estava passando maquiagem naquele momento.

- Oi Kagome-chan! - cumprimentou Sango, olhando para o relógio. - Preciso muito de sua ajuda!

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Kagome, passando um gloss de morango.

- Eu vou à sorveteria com o Miroku, mas não sei com qual roupa eu vou! - respondeu Sango, jogando suas roupas em cima da cama.

- Hm... - disse Kagome sorrindo. - Encontro com o Miroku, é?

- É só um encontro entre amigos! - disse Sango, corando. - Será que você pode me ajudar?

- Ok. - respondeu Kagome, pegando sua bolsinha. - Vai com aquele seu vestido rosa, leve e com aquela sua sandália linda, rosa, de salto alto. Sem exagero na maquiagem.

- Mas aquele vestido não é muito curto? - perguntou Sango, observando a roupa.

- Nada! É lindo! - respondeu Kagome, animada.

- Beleza! Muito obrigada pela ajuda! - agradeceu Sango, sorrindo. - Beijos então!

- Beijos! Boa sorte! - disse Kagome, desligando o telefone. Iria sair também, para comprar o presente de aniversário de sua mãe.

Sango fez como Kagome sugerira. Vestiu a roupa, não passou muita maquiagem. Estava muito bonita. Pegou a sua bolsa e então saiu do quarto. Abriu a porta do quarto do irmão, que estava jogando videogame.

- Kohaku, avisa a mamãe quando chegar que eu fui sair... - disse Sango.

- Está bem, irmã. - respondeu Kohaku, mais concentrado no jogo.

Então Sango fechou a porta do quarto e saiu da casa. Marcara de se encontrar com Miroku na sorveteria, próxima ao shopping. Foi andando calmamente. Estava nervosa. Miroku era muito legal, e não sabia porque estava tão... Ansiosa. Era apenas um encontro entre amigos, afinal...

Quando chegou, entrou na sorveteria. Miroku estava sentado em uma mesa, olhando pela janela. Deus, como era lindo! Os olhos azuis brilhando, e aquele jeito tão bonito dele... Como alguém podia ser tão perfeito?

- Sango! - disse Miroku sorrindo, ao vê-la.

- Oi. - cumprimentou Sango, sentando na cadeira em frente a ele.

- Você está linda. - elogiou Miroku.

- Obrigada... - agradeceu Sango, corando. - Você também.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu ele, sorrindo. - E então, o que vai pedir?

- Acho que... Um sorvete de chocolate. - respondeu Sango, ao olhar o menu. - E você?

- Também. - respondeu Miroku.

Naquele momento, uma garçonete foi até eles para atendê-los.

- O que vão querer? - perguntou ela, simpaticamente.

- Dois sorvetes de chocolate, por favor. - pediu Miroku.

- Ok. - respondeu ela.

A garçonete se virou, e então Miroku deu aquela passada de mão. Ela corou. Logo em seguida saiu correndo, e Sango deu um suspiro.

- Ai, Miroku... - disse Sango, desanimada.

- Eu não resisti... - respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Uns cinco minutos depois, um homem alto e forte foi até a mesa deles.

- Que é que tu quer? - perguntou ele, nervoso. - Por que mexeu com a minha namorada?

- Namorada? - perguntou Miroku, assustado. - Eu não sabia que ela era sua namorada...

- Por favor, não machuque ele! - pediu Sango, se levantando. - Ele não teve culpa.

- Hm... - pensou o homem. - Só se em troca eu fizer o que ele fez na minha namorada em você. Uma boa punição.

- O quê? - perguntou Sango, corando.

- Nem pensar! - disse Miroku, se levantando também. - Nem pensar que você vai fazer isso com a _minha_ Sangozinha! Só passando por cima do meu cadáver!

- Miroku... - disse Sango, admirada.

- Se você quer briga... - disse o outro.

Então os dois começaram a brigar. Miroku estava perdendo. Mas então se lembrou de Sango o querendo proteger, e então reagiu. Jogou-o para longe, e logo em seguida pegou na mão de Sango e a puxou para fora da sorveteria. Correram uma boa distância, até que pararam.

- Miroku... - disse Sango.

- Quem ele pensa que é? - perguntou Miroku, ofegando.

- Obrigada por me proteger. - agradeceu Sango, sorrindo.

- Sango... Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você. - respondeu Miroku. - Sempre irei te proteger.

Sango sorriu. Era bom saber disso...

oOoOoOoOo

Kagome andava pelas ruas, a procura de um presente perfeito para a sua mãe. Já entrara em várias lojas, mas não achava nada além de simples brincos, pulseiras e coisas comuns. Tinha que ser algo especial.

Então entrou em uma loja. Estava observando alguns porta-retratos, quando sem querer acabou derrubando um, com o seu cotovelo. Ele ia cair, mas não foi ouvido nenhum barulho de algo quebrando. Quando percebeu, InuYasha estava parado na sua frente, com o objeto na mão.

- I-InuYasha... - balbuciou Kagome, sorrindo.

- Tome mais cuidado. - disse InuYasha, colocando o porta-retrato no lugar onde estava.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu Kagome.

- Está comprando o quê? - perguntou InuYasha, curioso.

- Um presente de aniversário para a minha mãe. - respondeu a garota, pensativa. - E você?

- Ah... Nada. Só olhando. - respondeu InuYasha.

- O pior é que eu já procurei em várias lojas, mas não achei nada! - comentou Kagome, dando um suspiro. - Eu queria dar algo... Assim... Bem... Especial.

- Vem comigo. - disse InuYasha, puxando Kagome para fora da loja.

Quando os dois já estavam fora da loja, InuYasha tirou uma caixinha do bolso dele. Então entregou para Kagome.

- Vê se isso serve. - disse InuYasha.

Kagome abriu a caixinha, e viu um lindo anel. Havia várias pedras coloridas, no formato de uma flor. Era muito bonito.

- Nossa... É lindo! - comentou Kagome, encantada.

- Pode ficar com ele. - disse InuYasha.

- Hã? - perguntou Kagome, confusa. - Mas era para quem?

- Hm, ninguém em especial. - respondeu InuYasha, resmungando.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer? - perguntou Kagome.

- Tenho. - respondeu InuYasha.

- Muito obrigada! - agradeceu Kagome, abraçando o hanyou. - Eu te amo InuYasha!

O meio-youkai corou. Na verdade, ele comprara aquele presente para Kikyou. Mas Kagome era sua amiga. Ele devia dar para ela. E a garota ficara contente... Era melhor assim.

oOoOoOoOo

Rin estava em seu quarto, lendo um livro. Já era de tardezinha. A brisa circulava pelo seu quarto, deixando um clima fresco. Então ouviu-se uma batida na porta do seu quarto. O coração da garota disparou. Seria o seu amado?

Pulou da cama e abriu a porta do quarto. Não era Sesshoumaru. Era Jakotsu.

- Oh, Rin, querida! - disse Jakotsu, sorrindo. - Vamos jogar queima em uma quadra não muito longe daqui! Vem com a gente!

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Rin. - Só vou me trocar.

- Está bem. - respondeu Jakotsu, saindo.

Rin vestiu as roupas apropriadas. Ia sair do quarto, e deu de cara com Yuriko, ela ia se trocar naquela hora.

- Oi! - disse Yuriko, sorrindo. - Você vai com a gente, né?

- Sim. - respondeu Rin.

- Vou me trocar rapidinho! - disse Yuriko.

Rin desceu as escadas, e sem querer acabou trombando com Sesshoumaru. Sentiu seu rosto ferver. Ele a encarava com aqueles olhos dourados, frios... Rin teve que desviar o olhar.

- Me... Me desculpe. - pediu Rin, corando.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Logo todos entraram em dois carros e foram até a quadra esportiva. Desceram dos automóveis e entraram. Então separaram os times. Ficou assim:

1 - Sesshoumaru, Yuriko e Jakotsu.

2 - Suikotsu, Rin e Bankotsu.

Era pouca gente, mas mesmo assim dava para jogar. O primeiro a ser queimado, foi Jakotsu. Então Suikotsu passou a bola para Rin. Viu que Yuriko estava distraída, então lançou a bola nela. Porém Sesshoumaru entrou na frente da garota, sendo queimado por ela.

- Ai, me desculpe Sesshoumaru! - pediu Yuriko. - Mas obrigada!

- Tudo bem. - respondeu ele.

Dessa vez, Yuriko estava com a bola. E novamente dessa vez, Rin estava distraída, ao invés de Yuriko. Então Yuriko lançou a bola com força na direção de Rin. Mas para defendê-la, Suikotsu pulou em cima dela, e a bola passou por cima. Os dois caíram no chão, muito próximos um do outro.

- Rin... - dizia Suikotsu, não resistindo. - _Você quer namorar comigo?_

**N/A: **_Oi povo! Tudo bom com vocês? Só agradecendo pelas reviews, tá? Muito obrigada mesmo! Elas me deixam realmente felizes! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic! Kissus!_

**Carolmolly: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Hehe, é verdade, seqüestradores bonzinhos! E a Yuriko estragando tudo mesmo! Sempre tem que ter uma vilã nas minhas fics! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Nanda Yukimura: **_Oie! Tá tudo bem comigo, e com você? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! É... Acho que o Sesshy está começando a gostar da Rin, porque, na verdade, eles se amam! Mesmo não sabendo! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Marin e June: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Ou estão, não sei se as duas estão lendo ou se é só uma! XD Pois é, tadinha da Rin... Que bom que acham o Jakotsu engraçado! Espero que tenha (m) gostado do capítulo! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Hehe, a Yuriko é uma estraga-prazeres mesmo... Tadinha da Rin, não é a toa que minha amiga vive me chamando de malvada! XD Pois é, o Sesshy é perfeito mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Carine: **_Oie! Tudo beleza? Ah, imagina! O que importa é se você está gostando da minha fic ou não! Suas perguntas serão respondidas... Só não garanto quando! Mas na verdade é que eu esqueci... XD O Sesshy é o Inu, podem e não podem ser irmãos! Tipo, isso não tem muita importância na fic! Hehe, eu adoro colocar vilões na fic, sempre (como você disse) mexe na história! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**AnnaPadfoot: **_Oie! Beleza? Fico muito contente que esteja gostando da minha fic! Me deixa feliz! Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Eu... Eu... - dizia Rin, muito surpresa. Não esperava que ele perguntasse aquilo naquela hora. Não esperava que ele perguntasse aquilo algum dia.

- Você está louco Suikotsu? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, parecendo nervoso. - Nós seqüestramos a Rin. Não pode namorá-la.

- Ah, qual o problema? - perguntou Yuriko, calmamente. - Os dois formam um belo casal...

- Eu não posso mesmo... - Rin respondeu, vermelha. - Porque eu... Não gosto de você como você gosta de mim... Me desculpe, Suikotsu...

- Ah... - disse Suikotsu, um pouco decepcionado. - Tudo bem, Rin.

Então ele se levantou de cima dela, e assim ambos se levantaram. Um pouco depois o jogo havia terminado, e o time de Sesshoumaru havia ganhado. Todos resolveram voltar, para poderem descansar um pouco.

Quando chegaram, Rin subiu para o seu quarto, tomou um banho, vestiu o seu pijama. Logo Yuriko veio chamá-la para jantar, e assim a garota desceu. Durante todo o jantar, não conseguiu olhar para Suikotsu. Porém também não percebeu, que Sesshoumaru havia ficado com ciúmes do pedido de namoro. Nem ele sabia o motivo de ter ficado daquela maneira.

Depois, Rin escovou os dentes e deitou em sua cama. Adormeceu logo, por causa do cansaço.

oOoOoOoOo

- Sesshoumaru... - disse Yuriko, dando um beijo no namorado. - Qual o problema de a Rin namorar o Suikotsu?

- Você não ouviu? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, friamente. - Ela também não quer namorá-lo.

- Ahh... Mas os dois são tão bonitinhos juntos! - comentou Yuriko, com os olhos brilhando.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? - perguntou Sesshoumaru irritado.

- Você não está com ciúmes da Rin, está? - perguntou Yuriko, desconfiada.

- É claro que não. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- "Suspeito...". - pensou Yuriko.

oOoOoOoOo

O dia seguinte amanhecera chuvoso. O céu estava cinza, e chovia muito forte. Rin acordou lentamente, e resolveu tomar uma ducha quente. Depois, vestiu uma blusa rosa-claro, uma jaqueta preta por cima e calça jeans. Calçou seu par de botas e arrumou o cabelo. Ia sair do quarto, mas parou ao ouvir Yuriko dizer algo enquanto dormia.

- Bankotsu... Bankotsu... - dizia Yuriko, se remexendo. - Eu te a... Muito...

- "O que ela está dizendo?". - pensou Rin, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Saudades... - disse a garota por fim.

- "Saudades do Bankotsu?". - pensou Rin, mais confusa ainda. - "Ah, deixa para lá".

Saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Enquanto andava pelo corredor, acabou tropeçando em um sapato de mulher, provavelmente de Yuriko, e ia cair, mas alguém a segurou. Bankotsu a segurara. Corou levemente, e por trás, Sesshoumaru apareceu. Então se desvencilhou logo, sentindo seu rosto ferver mais ainda.

- Rin, preciso comprar algumas coisas. - disse Sesshoumaru. - E você vem comigo.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Rin, seguindo o youkai. - O que você vai comprar?

- Mantimentos. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, enquanto descia as escadas.

Os dois saíram da casa e foram até a garagem. Em seguida entraram em um carro. Sesshoumaru iria dirigindo, já Rin iria ao seu lado. O carro acelerou, e assim foram até a loja onde havia os mantimentos de que Sesshoumaru precisava.

- Eu vou ficar presa até quando? - perguntou Rin, olhando pela janela do quarto.

- Até o seu pai realizar o combinado. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, calmamente.

- Qual é o combinado? - perguntou Rin curiosa.

- Nada que lhe interesse. - respondeu o youkai friamente.

- É claro que me interessa! Ele é o meu pai! - disse Rin, indignada.

- Depois você ficará sabendo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

O carro virou uma esquina, e então estacionou o carro. O que Rin achou estranho, foi que eles pararam em frente a um mercado. Era um mercado pequeno, com a decoração podre, era sujo e apertado. Não havia ninguém lá. Era de se esperar. Quem iria querer ir a um mercado desses?

- Você está me dizendo que vai comprar seus mantimentos em um mercado podre? - perguntou Rin, ao sair do carro.

- Não. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

O youkai entrou no mercado, e Rin o seguiu. Os dois foram até o fundo, onde havia uma porta. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e os dois entraram. Então viram que havia milhares de caixas, mas mais atrás, havia uma mesa toda bagunçada e um homem gordo, careca e com cara de viciado sentado lá. Por trás dele, havia uma enorme janela, que estava aberta.

- Sesshoumaru! - disse o homem, sorrindo ao vê-lo. - Veio comprar mais mantimentos?

- Sim. - respondeu o outro. - Rin, fique fora daqui.

- O quê! - perguntou Rin, assustada. - Nem pensar que eu vou ficar sozinha naquele negócio que vocês chamam de "mercado".

- Cê tá zoando eu, né! - perguntou o gordo se levantando furioso.

- Rin... - disse Sesshoumaru, em tom de advertência.

- Ai, está bem. - perguntou Rin, saindo pela porta.

Como não sabia o que fazer, ficou olhando alguns produtos que havia por lá. Percebeu que a maioria já estava vencido. Ficou lá, fazendo onda durante uns dez minutos. Foi para fora da loja, mas aí levou um susto. Havia um policial do outro lado da rua. Então entrou correndo novamente e dessa vez no local onde Sesshoumaru e o gordo estavam.

- Tem um policial lá fora! - avisou Rin.

- Ele está se aproximando. - disse Sesshoumaru, ao sentir o cheiro. - Vem Rin.

Então ele puxou Rin, e os dois foram para o meio de várias caixas. O gordo também foi, porém para outro lado. Estavam abaixados, e Rin corou furiosamente ao ficar tão próxima de Sesshoumaru. Seu coração logo começou a bater mais forte.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta se abriu. Os três podiam ouvir os passos do policial.

- Pelo jeito não tem ninguém. - disse o policial. O estranho, é que parecia que ele estava... Feliz?

Após ele sair, os três também saíram de seus esconderijos. Foi um alívio para Rin, pois ela não estava mais agüentando ficar naquela posição.

- Eu já vou. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Vamos Rin.

Os dois saíram rapidamente da loja, e mais uma vez, para a felicidade de Rin. Porém, ao saírem, viram que o carro de Sesshoumaru havia sumido. Simplesmente não estava mais lá.

- Mas... - dizia Rin, surpresa.

- Droga! - gritou Sesshoumaru, irritado. - Aquele policial roubou o meu carro!

Por isso ele estava feliz ao ver que não havia ninguém na loja.

- Vamos voltar a pé? - perguntou Rin, calmamente.

- Sim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, já começando a andar.

Rin o seguiu, e os dois ficaram lado a lado, andando. Ninguém dizia nada, e estava um silêncio horrível, que incomodava ambos. Sesshoumaru estava pensativo. Ele não conseguia entender Rin. Já ela, estava triste. Porque o seu príncipe encantado - talvez nem tão encantado assim, já que ele era um seqüestrador - estava apaixonado pela sua princesa - que nesse caso não era ela.

- Por que você nos avisou que o policial estava vindo? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, confuso. - Qualquer pessoa normal teria o chamado para que pudesse escapar.

- Eu... - dizia Rin corando. Ela sabia o por quê. Porque o amava. Amava demais, e seria também, ruim demais ser libertada, mas nunca mais ver a pessoa que mais amava na vida. Mas não podia dizer na cara dele assim... Ou podia. - Você quer realmente saber?

- Sim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Então Rin parou de andar subitamente. Parou, mesmo na chuva. E daí que pegaria uma gripe? E daí que estava se molhando? E daí? Sesshoumaru parou de andar e a encarou. Então Rin o encarou também, sorrindo. Ele não entendeu esse gesto. Aos poucos, Rin foi se aproximando lentamente dele. Então ficou nas pontas dos pés. Colocou as mãos no rosto dele, e o beijou levemente e carinhosamente. Em um beijo doce, tranqüilo, bonito e cheio de amor. No começo, ele não havia retribuído de surpresa. Mas depois, se entregou ao beijo, e eles passaram a se beijar em um beijo repleto de carinho com amor.

Quando se separaram por falta de ar, Rin estava vermelha. Seu coração batia mais do que acelerado. Parecia que iria sair pela sua boca. Sentiu vontade de dar mais um beijo nele, mas não fez isso. Ele apenas a encarou, um pouco confuso.

- Foi por isso... Que eu o avisei do policial. - respondeu Rin, sem encará-lo. - Porque eu te amo Sesshoumaru...

Ele ficara surpreso com esse comentário. Não esperava que ela dissesse isso abertamente, na frente dele. Não esperava que Rin o amasse. Como era possível? Nem a própria Rin acreditava que tivera coragem para dizer uma coisa dessas. Ele realmente a amava? Porque ele havia retribuído o beijo e... Bom, não dava para saber.

A atitude mais sensata naquela hora, era voltar a andar. Então os dois foram seguindo de volta para a casa, sem dizer uma palavra no meio do caminho.

oOoOoOoOo

- Tchau pai! - gritou Sango, abrindo a porta da casa. - Eu e o Kohaku estamos indo para a aula!

- Tchau! - ouviu-se do fundo.

Sango e Kohaku saíram para fora da casa e foram caminhando calmamente até a escola onde estudavam. Iam conversando, mas os pensamentos de Sango estavam em outro lugar... Na verdade estava em Miroku. Por que ultimamente só havia pensado nele? Era estranho...

Quando chegaram à escola, os dois se separaram. Kohaku foi para a sua sala, já Sango resolveu dar uma passada no banheiro, para ver se estava desarrumada. Entrou e se olhou no espelho. É, estava bonita. Nesses últimos dias, também havia se arrumado mais. Mas isso desde que conhecera Miroku...

Quando saiu do banheiro, Sango foi subindo as escadas que davam para a sua sala. Foi aí que viu então, Miroku em frente da sala dela, conversando com uma garota. Essa garota era alta, com os cabelos loiros, lisos, compridos, sedosos, olhos castanhos/verdes, magra e muito bonita. Nunca vira ela. Mas tinha que admitir. Quando a vira, sentira ciúmes. Não por ela ser ela, mas sim por estar conversando tão animada com Miroku.

- "O que será que o Miroku está aprontando?". - pensou Sango, passando direto por eles.

- Oi Sango! - cumprimentou Miroku, ao vê-la.

- _Oi._ - respondeu Sango friamente, e entrando na sua sala.

Então viu Kagome conversando com Kikyou, e se aproximou das duas. Na verdade, elas não estavam conversando. Estavam discutindo civilizadamente. Sango, que não estava com muito bom-humor, resolveu nem se meter na "briga".

- Ok, chega! - disse Kagome, fechando os olhos. - Olá Sango!

- _Olá._ - respondeu Sango.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Kagome, curiosa.

- _Nada. - _respondeu a outra, se levantando.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Kagome, seguindo a amiga.

- Vou apenas dar uma volta. - disse Sango, saindo da sala, acompanhada por Kagome.

- Ahhh Miroku! - disse a garota loira, quando Sango e Kagome saíram da sala. - Você é muito fofo...!

- "Acho que entendi porque a Sango está mal-humorada...". - pensou Kagome, apressando o passo para acompanhar a melhor amiga. - "Ciúmes do Miroku!".

oOoOoOoOo

Quando Rin e Sesshoumaru chegaram a casa deles e entraram, viram que todos do grupo estavam muito preocupados na sala de estar, pensativos. Rin achou um tanto estranho Yuriko estar abraçada com Bankotsu, ainda mais depois que ouvira a garota sonhando naquela manhã. Mas logo sentiu raiva, pois Yuriko se levantara e beijara Sesshoumaru.

- Meu amor... Teremos que nos mudar! - avisou Yuriko, preocupada. - Parece que a polícia está conseguindo nos rastrear! Próxima parada é para onde?

- "Ai... Mas que oferecida!". - pensou Rin, desviando o olhar.

- Uma cidade vizinha de Tóquio. Maior do que essa, e a nossa casa vai ser bem menor. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Vamos depressa, antes que a coisa se complique mais.

Ninguém preparou malas nem nada, pois já havia tudo o que precisavam na próxima casa onde morariam. Avançaram direto para os carros. Porém, um não estava funcionando. Pifara. Só que não caberia todo mundo em um só carro. Havia muitas pessoas.

- O que faremos? - perguntou Yuriko, desesperada.

Por fim, decidiram que Bankotsu iria dirigindo, Jakotsu iria ao seu lado, e atrás iria todo mundo espremido mesmo. Não tinha outro jeito. Estavam com tanta pressa, que Rin ficara no meio de Sesshoumaru e Suikotsu, enquanto Yuriko do lado de Sesshoumaru.

E assim partiram de viagem...

oOoOoOoOoO

Kagome e Sango estavam sentadas em uma mesa do refeitório, comendo os seus lanches, enquanto esperavam Miroku e InuYasha.

- Olha Sango... - começou Kagome, sorrindo. - Você não precisa se preocupar com aquela aluna nova... A Keiko Han. O Miroku nunca gostaria de uma garota oferecida como ela...

- Mas o Miroku... - dizia Sango corando.

- Eu sei que você diz que o Miroku é só o seu amigo... - dizia Kagome, bebendo um gole do seu suco de maçã. - E por isso você deve se preocupar com ele...

- Mas... Kagome-chan... - Sango falava, querendo interromper a amiga, mas sem sucesso.

- Sango, pode apostar que o Miroku gosta muito de você! - disse Kagome sorrindo. - Não tenha ciúmes da Keiko, além do mais...

- KAGOME. - disse Sango, seriamente. - ACHO QUE É MELHOR VOCÊ OLHAR PARA TRÁS.

Então Kagome se virou, e viu Keiko beijando InuYasha. Não acreditou quando viu isso. InuYasha estava surpreso, e não estava retribuindo, mas ela parecia muito feliz para o gosto de Kagome...

Kagome-chan se levantou, nervosa e foi até os dois. Sango estava muito receosa, com medo do que a amiga pudesse fazer.

- Com licença! - disse Kagome com a voz doce, e tocando levemente no ombro de Keiko.

- Sim? - respondeu Keiko, se virando.

- Se você não sabe, - começou Kagome, sorrindo. - você beijou o garoto que eu _amo!_

- Como! - perguntaram InuYasha e Keiko ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, você beijou. - respondeu Kagome, mudando a sua expressão no rosto. De feliz ficou séria.

- Ah, e daí? - perguntou Keiko, dando de ombros. - Vocês não estão namorando mesmo. Além do mais, eu sou realmente muito mais bonita do que você!

O rosto de Kagome ficou vermelho. Mas não foi de vergonha, e sim de raiva. Tentou se acalmar, mas não conseguiu evitar. Simplesmente avançou em cima de Keiko, dando tapas, puxões de cabelos e tudo o que se pode imaginar em briga de mulher. Claro que Keiko reagiu, assim chamando toda a atenção do refeitório.

Sango se levantou rapidamente e correu até onde as duas estavam. Pensou em um meio de pará-las, mas a briga estava feia.

- "Já sei!". - pensou Sango, sorrindo animada. - Kagome, Keiko! O InuYasha está beijando a Kikyou!

As duas pararam imediatamente de brigar e olharam na direção de InuYasha, que estava parado, confuso.

- Parem de brigar! - disse Sango. - O InuYasha vai decidir com quem quer ficar. Não é, InuYasha?

- Hã? O quê? Eu? - perguntou InuYasha, abobalhado.

- É. - respondeu Sango, sorrindo. - Escolha: Kagome ou Keiko?

- Mas eu... - dizia o hanyou, confuso. - Se é para fazer uma escolha, eu escolho a Kagome.

Kagome deu um pulo sorrindo e abraçou InuYasha, feliz por ele corresponder ao seus sentimentos. Logo em seguida deu um beijão nele, e o meio-youkai retribuiu. Todos no refeitório aplaudiram, menos Kikyou e Keiko. E Kagura, que não era muito dessas coisas.

- "No fim deu certo...!". - pensou Sango, aplaudindo também.

oOoOoOoOo

Quando chegaram à nova cidade e a nova casa, saíram do aperto do carro e entraram direto na casa. A casa era pequena, mas mesmo assim aconchegante. Novamente, Rin e Yuriko teriam que dividir o mesmo quarto. Rin evitara olhar para Sesshoumaru. Ficara conversando mais com Jakotsu, sobre moda.

- Então eu acho que branco com rosa fica lindo! - dizia Jakotsu, enchendo dois copos com água gelada.

Rin pegou o seu copo e bebeu tudo num instante. Jakotsu era um ótimo amigo, mas os seus pensamentos estavam preocupados com Sesshoumaru...

- Eu vou subir para o meu quarto. - disse Rin, dando um suspiro. - Estou um pouco cansada.

- Tudo bem, descanse amiga! - falou Jakotsu, com um simpático sorriso.

Rin retribuiu o sorriso e subiu as escadas. Estava distraída, com a sua tristeza. Amava muito Sesshoumaru, mas era muito impossível tê-lo ao seu lado, já que ele amava Yuriko... Isso doía demais. Não sei se você sabe como é ruim ter um amor não correspondido...

Estava tão distraída, que acabou trombando com o próprio Sesshoumaru, mas ele segurou o seu braço, para que não caísse. Sentiu o seu rosto ferver, mas não conseguia encará-lo. Sentia que se olhasse apenas uma vez em seus olhos, começaria a chorar loucamente e sem parar.

- Me desculpe... - pediu Rin, com a voz um pouco chorosa.

- Rin... - murmurou Sesshoumaru, a encarando. - "Ela parece estar sofrendo... Por mim?".

Se ficasse mais um minuto lá, com certeza iria chorar. Então simplesmente se desvencilhou de Sesshoumaru e seguiu o seu caminhou, com muito sofrimento e peso no coração. Doía ignorá-lo, mas era o que podia fazer. Abriu a porta do seu quarto, e viu uma cena um pouco suspeita... Bankotsu e Yuriko estavam muito próximos um do outro, como se estivessem prestes a se beijar.

- Opa. - disse Rin, surpresa. - Foi mal...

- Não é nada. - respondeu Bankotsu. - Eu já estava indo embora mesmo...

Então ele saiu do quarto. Rin entrou e deitou em sua cama, cansada. Yuriko saiu do quarto também, deixando Rin sozinha com a sua solidão. Nunca imaginou que um seqüestro como esse aconteceria em sua vida, e que acabaria se apaixonando por quem a seqüestrara... Fora o destino. Mas o destino era muito cruel, para fazê-la sofrer dessa maneira...

Rin passou a tarde inteira no quarto, apenas pensando. Junto com a amargura de um sofrimento...

oOoOoOoOo

Já de noite, Rin saiu do quarto para jantar, pois estava com muita fome. Desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha, onde todos estavam reunidos. Sentou-se a mesa, e começou a se servir, junto com os outros. Ninguém dizia nada, e o clima estava meio pesado naquele ambiente.

- Yuriko, eu quero terminar com você. - disse Sesshoumaru, para a surpresa de todos.

- "O quê! Como!". - pensou Rin, engasgando com a sua água. - "Por que ele está fazendo isso! Será que é por mim! Ai meu Deus!".

- Você está brincando comigo, né Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Yuriko, sorrindo. - Qual o motivo da brincadeira? Eu não estou te entendendo.

- Não, eu não estou brincando. - respondeu Sesshoumaru friamente. - Eu só... Cansei de presenciar tanto sofrimento.

- Sesshoumaru, eu não estou entendendo e... - dizia Yuriko, começando a se desesperar.

- Está acabado entendeu? - perguntou Sesshoumaru se levantando. - É tão difícil assim de entender?

No momento seguinte se retirou da cozinha e foi até o seu quarto. Yuriko começou a chorar e subiu as escadas correndo também. Rin se levantou e foi atrás de Yuriko. As duas entraram no quarto. Na verdade Rin sabia o motivo. Sesshoumaru só terminara com Yuriko porque não queria ver Rin sofrendo. Só podia ser isso.

- Yuriko... - dizia Rin, se aproximando.

- Olha Rin... - começou Yuriko, entre os soluços. - Eu não quero ser chata nem nada, mas eu queria ficar um tempinho sozinha.

- Sem problemas. - respondeu Rin, se retirando do quarto. - Me desculpe...

Depois de sair do quarto, entrou correndo no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, muito pensativo. Rin caminhou até ele e sentou do seu lado.

- Por quê? Por que você terminou com Yuriko? - perguntou Rin, confusa.

- Eu não a amo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Olha Sesshoumaru, eu sei que você só terminou com ela porque não quer mais ver eu sofrendo! - disse Rin, indignada. - Não faça isso! Não desista da pessoa que você ama!

- Não é nada disso. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, encarando Rin. - Eu não me referi a você.

- Hã? - perguntou Rin. - Como assim?

- _Eu_ cansei de sofrer. - respondeu o youkai. Então ele se aproximou mais do rosto de Rin e a beijou. Ela ficou surpresa no começo, mas rapidamente retribuiu. Uma pena que o beijo não tenha durado muito tempo.

- Foi por isso que você terminou comigo, não foi? - perguntou Yuriko, observando tudo da porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru.

**N/A: **_Domo! Tudo bem? Me desculpem por não ter postado o capítulo ontem, é que eu viajei, mas aqui estou eu, de volta! Só quero fazer uma perguntinha... Vocês preferem que eu poste um capítulo todo dia ou eu posto um capítulo, passa um dia e aí eu posto no outro dia e vai indo... Só para saber mesmo, porque às vezes as pessoas não entram na net todo dia, aí fica meio corrido... É isso! Arigatou pelas reviews! Kissus!_

**Carolmolly: **_Oie! Tudo bom? Hehe, eu também adoro o Bankotsu! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Arigatou pela sua review! Kissus!_

**Mah-sama: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Isso me deixa feliz! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Olá! Tudo bom? Ahh, fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior! E também da história que a professora contou! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Marin: **_Oi! Tudo bem com você? Ah tá, agora entendi! Fico contente que vocês estavam lendo a minha fic! Arigatou pela review! Kissus!_

**Carine: **_Olá! Tudo beleza? Fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic! Tá curiosa, né? Mas suas dúvidas ainda serão respondidas! Não se preocupe! Arigatou pela sua review! Kissus!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Logo em seguida, Yuriko saiu correndo. Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, mas este não disse nada, apenas se calou, em um silêncio frio.

- Você vai deixar ela? - perguntou Rin, preocupada.

- Não temos nada mesmo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, despreocupado.

Rin saiu do quarto e entrou no seu. Yuriko estava deitada na sua cama, chorando baixo. Talvez não devesse falar com ela, pois Yuriko deveria estar com raiva naquele momento. Então simplesmente colocou sua camisola e deitou na sua cama. No dia seguinte falaria com ela.

- "Mas pelo lado bom...". - pensou Rin, sorrindo. - "O Sesshoumaru me ama! Eu não posso acreditar que ele retribuiu aos meus sentimentos! Eu estou tão feliz! Ele é... Muito especial! Eu amo ele demais...".

Yuriko estava com muita raiva de Rin. Pois ela roubara o seu namorado! Ainda era bem mais simples do que ela. Seu choro agora não era de tristeza, mas sim de ódio, raiva e amargura. Havia sempre um revólver com ela. A garota sempre carregava uma arma consigo, para se proteger, já que era bem mais perigosa do que pensavam.

Não pensou duas vezes, pegou a arma de dentro da sua bolsa e foi caminhando lentamente até Rin, que estava virada do outro lado. Mirou a arma em sua cabeça, e estava se preparando para atirar. Porém Rin pulou da cama, e quando Yuriko atirou, a bala perfurou a cama. Rin ouvira o barulho de quem se prepara para atirar, e sorte que pensou rápido.

- O que você está fazendo! - perguntou Rin, com o coração acelerado. - Você quer me matar, é?

- Sim! - berrou Yuriko, sorrindo loucamente. - Porque você roubou o meu SESSHOUMARU!

- Você está louca! - disse Rin, indignada.

Rin saiu correndo, com Yuriko atirando atrás, abriu a porta e saiu para fora. Todos que estavam na casa estava vindo ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Que barulho de tiro foi esse? - perguntou Bankotsu, assustado.

- A Yuriko... Quer me... Matar! - respondeu Rin, se abaixando e desviando de um tiro.

- Pare com isso! - disse Suikotsu, para Yuriko.

- Oh meu Deus! - Jakotsu exclamou.

- Rin! - chamou Sesshoumaru, preocupado.

- Pare Yuriko! - pediu Bankotsu, se aproximando dela.

- Sai de perto de mim, seu idiota! - gritou Yuriko, mirando a arma nele.

- Você diz que eu roubei o Sesshoumaru... - disse Rin, ofegando. - Mas eu não roubei, porque nós nos amamos. E depois, você estava traindo-o com o Bankotsu! Você pensa que eu não sei, mas isso é verdade, sim! Eu vi já faz algum tempo, vocês trocando beijos! Eu só não contei isso ao Sesshoumaru antes, porque eu não queria ferrar vocês!

- Pára! - berrou Yuriko, atirando em Rin, mas esta foi salva por Bankotsu, que a empurrara.

- E você quer saber? - perguntou Yuriko, sorrindo.

- O... quê? - perguntou Rin, se levantando.

Rapidamente, Yuriko puxou Rin para perto dela e apontou a arma na cabeça da garota. Todos se assustaram, principalmente Rin, que estava com o coração acelerado.

- A verdade. - respondeu Yuriko. - Mais um passo e eu mato a Rin.

- Pare Yuriko...! - pediu Bankotsu, implorando. - Eu te amo! Nosso amor não é suficiente?

- Cala a boca, idiota. - respondeu Yuriko, cuspindo no chão. - A verdade, é que eu não sou nada boa como vocês pensavam. Quando eu conheci o Sesshoumaru, eu era boa sim. Mas eu me afastei dele, não porque eu amava o Bankotsu e tinha medo que os dois brigassem, mas sim porque eu recebi uma proposta irrecusável de um maravilhoso chefe. Ele me pagaria muito bem, se eu conseguisse matar o Sesshoumaru. Mas é claro que eu não vou o matar. Porque eu... O amo. Sim, é verdade. Eu não consigo matá-lo, eu percebi isso... Mas o que importa, é que eu não vou cumprir essa missão, mas mesmo assim irei continuar trabalhando para ele. Bye bye, amores!

Então Yuriko foi levando Rin até a janela, com a arma apontada para ela, e depois pulou. Logo saiu correndo, largando Rin no quarto. Mas os outros não correram atrás dela, estavam mais preocupados é com Rin. Bankotsu estava muito surpreso. Parecia fraco, triste e decepcionado.

- Você está bem, Rin? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, se abaixando.

- Sim... - respondeu Rin, abraçando o amado.

Suikotsu pareceu um pouco triste, e não deu mais nenhum passo. Jakotsu estava assustado demais para falar, e Bankotsu estava em sua tristeza.

- Eu já decidi. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, se levantando.

- O quê? - perguntou Rin.

- O que vamos fazer amanhã. - respondeu o youkai. - Mas vamos passar essa noite aqui. Acordem cedo, partiremos cedo amanhã.

Aos poucos, todos foram se retirando do quarto. Sesshoumaru foi caminhando para o seu, sentindo uma sensação muito estranha. Estava triste, só de pensar o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Sentia uma dor dentro de si, maior do que qualquer coisa. Quando entrou no quarto, percebeu que Rin o estava seguindo.

- Será que eu posso dormir aqui? - perguntou Rin.

Sesshoumaru apenas fez um gesto que sim, e Rin entrou no quarto. Ambos deitaram na cama de casal. Rin estava virada para o outro lado, e Sesshoumaru a abraçou forte, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la e não vê-la nunca mais, embora isso realmente fosse acontecer. Trocaram alguns gostosos beijos, até adormecerem tranqüilos...

oOoOoOoOo

Quando Rin acordou no dia seguinte, percebeu que Sesshoumaru não estava mais no quarto. Foi ao seu quarto, colocou uma roupa confortável, e desceu as escadas, contente, na esperança de ver o seu amado. Porém só encontrou Suikotsu, com um olhar triste.

- Todos já estão te esperando no carro. - avisou Suikotsu.

- Hã? Como assim? - perguntou Rin, confusa.

- O Sesshoumaru fez uma decisão. - respondeu Suikotsu. - Para o seu bem...

- Mas que decisão? - perguntou Rin, não entendendo nada.

Suikotsu nada respondeu. Então ele se aproximou de Rin e tocou o seu rosto, o levantando. Ele iria beijá-la.

- O... que você está fazendo? - perguntou Rin, corando.

- Uma despedida... - respondeu ele, tocando levemente nos lábios dela. - Para mim não me esquecer de você... Porque eu te amo Rin.

Logo depois ele puxou Rin, e os dois entraram no carro. Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, confusa, mas ele simplesmente evitou encará-la. Estava um ar muito ruim lá dentro, e Rin não estava com um pressentimento muito bom...

- Onde estamos indo? - perguntou Rin, preocupada.

- Tóquio. - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Por quê? - perguntou Rin, não entendendo.

- Você vai voltar para a sua casa. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, friamente.

- Você só pode estar brincando, né? - perguntou Rin, se desesperando.

- Não. - respondeu o youkai. - Rin, entenda...

- Entender o quê! - perguntou Rin, prestes a chorar. - Que você não me ama, e que eu nunca mais vou poder te ver!

- Eu te amo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru, segurando o braço de Rin, que começou a chorar. - E só quero o seu bem... Você não vai ser feliz comigo, Rin...

- Como não... Se eu te amo? - perguntou Rin, entre os soluços. - Não Sesshoumaru! Por favor, não faz isso comigo!

- Rin, você vai voltar para a sua casa. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - Mas deixe eu te explicar o motivo de eu ter a seqüestrado.

- Eu não quero saber! - respondeu Rin, chorando.

- Ouça. - pediu Sesshoumaru. - O seu pai, ele cometeu muitos roubos, mas tramou armadilhas tão perfeitas, que fez a polícia pensar que foi cada um de nós que cometeu cada um dos roubos. E foi por isso que a seqüestramos. Para nos vingar e fazer ele sofrer.

Rin começou a chorar mais ainda depois de ouvir isso. Achou que iria acabar morrendo de tristeza ali mesmo. Era muito para apenas um infeliz dia. Sesshoumaru foi segurar a mão dela, mas Rin recusou e empurrou a mão dele.

- Não... Se aproxime de mim! - disse Rin. - Seu... Seu... Idiota!

Aquilo doeu em Sesshoumaru. Ele também estava sofrendo muito. Mas mais era Rin. Iria se separar da pessoa que realmente amava, e descobrira que seu pai era um ladrão hipócrita. Quando chegaram em Tóquio, dirigiram até onde ficava a casa de Rin, e estacionaram o carro em frente à casa dela.

- Rin... - chamou Sesshoumaru, com sofrimento na voz.

- Não toque em mim! - respondeu Rin, saindo do carro rapidamente. - Eu te odeio Sesshoumaru! Odeio! Odeio! Odeio! Odeio! Odeio!

Antes de ninguém falar mais nada, o carro acelerou. O grupo só pôde ver Rin caindo no chão e chorando muito, até sumirem de vista.

Era o pior momento na vida de Rin. Era horrível aquilo. Se imagine no lugar dela. Então Rin se levantou e entrou em sua casa.

Subiu até o quarto dos pais e entrou. Eles estavam acordados, conversando sobre alguma coisa, quando viram Rin. Gritaram por ela e a abraçaram com muito amor. Para eles, era muito bom, mas Rin estava péssima. Feliz por vê-los novamente, mas triste por Sesshoumaru...

Após todos explicarem tudo, e perceberem que estava tudo bem, Rin resolveu abrir o jogo de uma vez.

- Pai. Eu sei da verdade. - disse Rin.

- Que verdade? - perguntou o pai, se fingindo confuso.

- Que você cometeu roubos, incriminando o Sesshoumaru e os outros. - respondeu Rin, com os olhos vermelhos.

- Querida, está na hora. - disse o pai, se virando para a mãe de Rin.

A mãe apenas concordou com a cabeça. Os dois se levantaram e abriram uma gaveta no quarto deles. De lá, tiraram revólveres. Rin ficou muito assustada, achando que iriam matá-la, e se desesperou.

- A verdade filha... - disse a mãe. - É que eu ajudei o seu pai. E fizemos uma promessa um ao outro. Que quando você descobrisse isso, nossa vida se desmoronaria. Por isso combinamos de nos suicidar juntos...

- Do que vocês estão falando! - perguntou Rin, confusa. - Parem! Eu amo vocês! Vocês são os meus pais!

Eles apenas sorriram. Então atiraram em si mesmo. Na cabeça. Sangue se espalhou por todos os lados, e logo eles estavam caídos no chão, mortos.

oOoOoOoOo

A polícia já havia chegado até a casa de Rin. Como não havia nenhum parente com quem Rin pudesse ficar morando, eles optaram por ficar na casa de Kagome. Tanto que Rin já havia feito suas malas, e fora morar na casa de Kagome. Tudo foi explicado, e o avô e a mãe de Kagome concordaram. No quarto de Kagome, Rin contou tudo sobre Sesshoumaru e o fim da trágica história de amor. Kagome ficara muito assustada com aquilo.

- Nossa Rin... Eu lamento. - disse Kagome. - Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu a você...

- Tudo bem, Kagome-chan. - respondeu Rin, enxugando suas lágrimas. - É a vida...

- Não fala isso. - disse Kagome. - Eu tenho certeza que você vai arranjar um novo amor!

- O pior... É que eu não quero... - respondeu Rin, tristemente. - Porque eu amo demais o Sesshoumaru...

- Rin... - murmurou Kagome.

Rin desabou a chorar novamente, e Kagome a abraçou. Com certeza, esse era o pior dia da vida de Rin. Naquele momento, Rin achou que sua vida nunca iria melhorar, e que seria infeliz para o resto da vida... Mas ela não sabia, que em breve, muito em breve, sua vida melhoraria bastante, e talvez... Ela até fosse a garota mais sortuda do mundo...

Mas como isso irá acontecer... Você que está lendo a fic só irá saber na continuação dessa, que se chamará "Seqüestro 2 - Uma Nova Chance". E pode apostar que nessa segunda parte, Rin será pelo menos um pouco mais feliz... Ao reencontrar o seu grande amor...

**N/A: **_Domo! Foi mal gente, por nem ter avisado que esse era o último capítulo! XD Eu me toquei que eu sempre me confundo achando que tinha um capítulo a mais na fic, mas nunca tem! Eu achei que nessa fic tinha sete capítulos, mas só tinha seis! Gomen ne! Mas espero que tenha gostado do péssimo capítulo que eu fiz! Como eu disse acima, essa fic tem uma continuação... Achei que o capítulo ficou meio corrido e confuso, mas perguntem o que não entenderam! Eu poderia ter colocado tudo junto, sem uma continuação, mas achei melhor separar em duas fics, para cada um ter um tema, tipo, essa foi o seqüestro, e a outra vai ser só para ver como tudo se resolve depois da tragédia que aconteceu com a Rin-chan... Mas enfim, arigatou pelas reviews! Kissus!_

**Kyouyama Anna: **_Oie! Tudo bem com você? Espero que tenha gostado desse péssimo capítulo que eu fiz! Sei que ficou ruim, mas... Pelo menos tem uma continuação, né? n.n" Arigatou pelas reviews e por ter acompanhado a fic! Kissus!_

**Luciana: **_Oie! Tudo bem? Hehe, aqui está o último capítulo horrendo que eu fiz! Mas enfim, espero que tenha gostado! Arigatou por ter acompanhado a fic e pelas suas reviews! Kissus!_

**AnnaPadfoot: **_Olá! Tudo bom? É, eu também achei meio corrido, mas enfim, só uma coisa a dizer, quem disse que ela e o Inu estão juntos? (Espero não ter sido meio antipática aqui!) Mas, arigatou por ter acompanhado a fic e pelas suas reviews! Kissus!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Oie! Tudo beleza? Que bom que gostou da declaração da Rin! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! (Duvido, nem eu gostei) Mas, arigatou pelas suas reviews e também por acompanhar a fic! Kissus!_

**Leila: **_Olá! Tudo bem? Ah, eu também queria ter sido seqüestrada XD! Mas pelo Sesshy e os outros! Espero que tenha gostado desse ruim capítulo que eu fiz! Arigatou por ter acompanhado a fic e pelas reviews! Kissus!  
_


End file.
